Dragées surprises
by Wonderfolle
Summary: Hermione, de retour à Poudlard, seule avec un paquet de dragées surprises, ça donne des étincelles. Surtout si une certaine fouine est dans les parages. "Malfoy, si jamais ce qui s'est passé ici sort de ce compartiment, je te pend par les entrailles à la tour d'astronomie" "Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux Granger" "On voit que t'as jamais goûté à la bouse de troll"
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

_Voici une petite mini fic en trois chapitre sur un Draymione. C'est ma première fic, faudra être un peu indulgent :)_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. ,sauf l'idée peut-être. Mais bon ça vous le savez._

_Je publierai un chapitre par jour._

_Bonne lecture_

o0O0o

Hermione s'enferma dans son compartiment. Elle avait besoin de rester un peu seule. Non pas que la compagnie de Ginny la dérangeait, mais revenir à Poudlard sans Harry ni Ron, c'était un peu bizarre. Ils avaient tout les deux de suite intégré la formation d'auror aprés la guerre, alors qu'elle, avait besoin de ses ASPICs pour pouvoir commencer sa formation de Juge Magique. Elle sentait donc seule alors qu'elle était entourée de personnes, et ça l'oppressait. C'est pourquoi elle se cachait dans son compartiment.

Pour se détendre elle sortit l'_Histoire de la Magie_ de son sac et commença à le feuilleter. Quelques minutes plus tard le chariot de Friandises passa. Elle acheta distraitement quelques paquets, ouvrit le premier qui passa et commença à grignoter en lisant et sans faire le moins du monde attention à ce qu'elle mangeait. À la troisième ou quatrième friandise, un goût horrible envahit sa bouche. Un goût de terre et de fumier associé a un relent d'écurie, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort. Elle recracha tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche et prit immédiatement le paquet. Elle pu voir marqué en grosse lettres « DRAGÉES SURPRISES DE BERTIE CROCHUE ». Elle pesta contre elle-même, prit sa baguette et essaya de métamorphoser sa trousse en un verre pour pouvoir y boire de l'eau. Mais le goût dans sa bouche ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Le pire c'était qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà sentit quelque chose qui aurait pu avoir ce goût la. Quelques années plus tôt. En première année.

« -Le troll. C'était une dragée à la bouse de troll ! »s'écria-t-elle.

L'idée la dégoûta. Son ventre se contracta, elle prit un sachet et y cracha tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mais le goût restait encore. Ne tenant plus, elle renversa sa tête en arrière en prononça un aguamenti directement dans sa bouche avant de tout recracher.

« Toujours aussi classe Granger, à ce que je vois... »


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou !_

_Voici le deuxiéme chapitre de Dragées Surprises._

_J'espère que ça vous intéresse et que le format court ne vous gène pas trop._

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à la grande J. ._

_Bonne lecture._

o0O0o

« Toujours aussi classe Granger, à ce que je vois... »

Elle releva la tête. Devant elle se tenait Malfoy, appuyé contre la porte et qui la regardait mi-dégoûté mi-amusé. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ! Dégage immédiatement !

-Eh la lionne, on se calme!Pas besoin de sortir les griffes.

-... Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Répondit-elle le plus sèchement possible

-La réunion des préfets est reportée d'une heure. McGo m'a dit de te prévenir. Je ne voulais pas venir : voir ta sale tête de si bonne heure n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus réjouissant. Mais je doit dire que cela m'a permit d'assister à un spectacle assez... divertissant. »

Il avait tout vu. La honte. Ses joues devinrent alors toutes rouges.

« -Va te faire foutre Malfoy !

-Eh ben la petite sainte miss-je-sais-tout se lâche ! »

Elle tourna le dos à Malfoy, furax, et lança un récurvite. En un clin d'œil son compartiment était de nouveau nickel. En tout cas le mauvais goût avait finit par partir.

« Hum, hum. »

Elle se retourna. Malfoy était toujours là. Mais maintenant il était nonchalamment installé sur la banquette.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ! Tu m'as passé le message, c'est bon maintenant, non ?!

-Mais je profite de ton agréable et douce présence. Non sans rire, je voulais juste savoir qu'elle était la cause de ce remue-ménage, qui a faillit faire s'étouffer notre miss-je-sais-tout nationale, et la faire mourir de honte. Comme ça je pourrais lui dédier un monument.

-Malfoy, si jamais ce qui s'est passé ici sort de ce compartiment, je te pend par les entrailles à la tour d'astronomie. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux Granger. Tu connais la discrétion des serpentards.

-Je connais surtout leur fourberie et leur méchanceté.

- Il faut en explorer toutes les facettes Granger ! »

Il lui fit alors un sourire en coin. Hermione prit son livre, se rassit sur la baquette et décida d'ignorer royalement Malfoy.

« -Allez Granger ! Raconte-moi tout.

-... »

Il restait là.

« -Granger...

-... »

« -Granger...

-Putain ! Mais fout moi la paix Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

Ignorer royalement ? Raté.

« -Mais que tu me racontes tout évidement. Je viens de te le dire. Problèmes de concentration miss-je-sais-tout ? L'absence de Weasmoche et de Saint-Potty te marque tant que ça ?

-... »

Touché. Le fourbe.

« -Allez Granger !

-J'ai mangé un truc dégueulasse, ça te va ?

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tout ce cirque pour ça ?! Miss-je-sais-tout est tombée bien bas.

-On voit que t'as jamais goûté à la bouse de troll toi...

-Bouse de troll ? »

Elle attrapa alors le sachet de dragées et le lui balança à la figure. Il regarda le paquet et se mit à rire.

« -Ahahah ! Miss Granger l'incroyable sorcière qui a contribué à détruire le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, est mise K-O par d'inoffensives dragées...

-Inoffensives ? Ça a faillit me tuer ! C'est une horreur ce truc !

-Tu t'enfonces là Granger.

-Non mais je rêve ! La fouine qui me fait des réflexions alors qu'il n'est qu'un trouillard qui n'oserait même pas toucher à une seule de ces dragées !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et pour ta gouverne ces dragées ne me font pas peur. Contrairement à toi.

-Ah bon ? Ben vas-y grand Malfoy, digne sang-pur ! Le paquet est avec toi, je t'en offre ! »


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut !_

_Voici le troisiéme chapitre de Dragées Surprises. Et j'ai une surprise pour vous : des chapitres en plus. Cette fic était sensée ne faire que trois chapitres mais mon inspiration m'a porté un peu plus loin apparemment :)_

_J'espère que cette fic vous plait._

_Merci à **Celia-Dramione** et à **Nyxie Estrella** pour leurs reviews. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tout les jours !_

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la géniale J. ._

_Bonne lecture !_

_o0O0o_

« -Ah bon ? Ben vas-y grand Malfoy, digne sang-pur ! Le paquet est avec toi, je t'en offre ! »

Hermione jubilait. Elle avait réussi à le piéger. L'honneur Malfoy était en jeu. Il ne pouvait pas dire non.

« -Alors Malfoy, on se dégonfle ?

-Non. »

Il plongea sa main dans le paquet et en ressortit une dragée rose. Il l'observa dans tout les sens puis finit par la mettre dans sa bouche. Deux secondes plus tard, il était par terre, toussotant, crachotant et implorant qu'on l'achève. Hermione n'en pouvait plus tellement elle riait. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'aider Malfoy.

Dix minutes plus tard, Malfoy finit par faire partir le goût à grand coups d'aguamenti. Et il était maintenant en train de pester sous le regard amusé d'Hermione qui avait enfin pu reprendre son souffle.

« -Mais ils sont tarés ou quoi ! Des dragées à la Pimentine ! C'est un ingrédient super dangereux ! On s'en sert dans la préparations de certaines potions explosives !C'est n'importe quoi !

-Alors Malfoy toujours aussi inoffensives ces dragées ?

-...

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? ''Tu avais raison Granger'' et ''je reconnais ma stupidité'' ce serait pas mal.

-Je reconnais que ces dragées on un potentiel important de dangerosité.

-Venant de toi, c'est déjà ça ! »

Elle s'assit sur la banquette à coté de Malfoy, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

« -Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Je te propose un marché.

-On m'a toujours dit de ne faire aucune transaction avec un serpentard.

-Je ne révèle pas à tout Poudlard ton ridicule petit remue-ménage...

-Quoi ?! Parce que tu avais l'intention d'en parler ?

-... si tu ne dit rien à propos du mien. »

Hermione regardait le serpentard et la main qu'il lui tendait. C'était donnant-donnant, et il avait l'air sincère.

« -D'accord ! Mais c'est le seul marché que je ferais avec toi. Ne compte pas sur plus ! Pas question que je serre la main deux fois à un serpentard.

-Marché conclu ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Malfoy se leva pour sortir du compartiment.

« -Drago, attend ! »

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle se gifla intérieurement. Il allait sûrement se foutre d'elle maintenant. Et l'insulter peut-être.

« Oui, Hermione ? »

Hein ? Il l'appelait par son prénom aussi ?

« -Euh... Je... La réunion des préfets n'est plus dans très longtemps maintenant. On y va ?

-D'accord. »

Hermione se leva et le rejoignit. Il lui tendit alors la main.

« -Je sais que j'ai pu être con pendant cette foutue guerre. Mais maintenant je te propose qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases. Pas besoin d'être amis. Être ami avec une griffondor est une idée absurde évidement. Mais je te propose juste un marché : on arrête d'être ennemi. »

Elle regarda la main qu'il lui tendait et sans réfléchir plus elle la serra.

« -Ok ! »

Ils sortirent du compartiment et se dirigèrent vers le wagon des préfets.

« -Au fait miss-je-sais-tout, je croyais que tu ne serrerait pas deux fois la main à serpentard ?

-Grrrr ! J'avais dit que vous étiez tous des fourbes ! »

Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire.

« Hermione ?! »


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour !_

_Je poste aujourd'hui le quatrième chapitre de Dragées Surprises. _

_Je voulait vous dire merci pour ces mises en follow/favorite, ça fait vraiment plaisir._

_Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre._

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« Hermione ?! »

Hermione et Drago se retournèrent pour tomber face à Ginny. Après un instant de flottement, Hermione prit la parole.

« Ginny ! Euh... Je... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu ajouter une seule syllabe, Ginny l'avait empoigné par le bras, écarté de Malfoy, tiré dans le couloir et jetée dans le premier compartiment vide sur leur passage. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se planta devant Hermione.

« -J'espère que tu as une bonne explication !

-Pourquoi ?

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu étais en train de rigoler avec Malfoy !

-La situation était drôle.

-Oui mais c'est Malfoy ! Et puis d'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu soit avec LUI ?!

-Il est venu me prévenir que la réunion des préfets était décalée, on a discuté, et après... »

Elle stoppa dans son récit. Elle avait promis de ne rien raconter de ce qui s'était passé dans le compartiment.

« -Et après quoi ?

-On a discuté, et là on se dirigeait vers le wagon des préfets pour la réunion.

-Et tu avais besoin d'y aller avec lui ?!

-Non.

-Et tu avais besoin de rire avec lui ?!

-Non. Mais j'ai bien rit.

-Non d'un scroutt à pétard ! Hermione ! Mais tu te rends compte de qui on parle là ?! De Malfoy ! Celui qui nous a insulté pendant toutes ces années et qui nous a pourri la vie pendant la guerre !

-Il en avait l'air désolé.

-L'air désolé ? Je pari dix Gallions qu'il ne veux être ami avec toi seulement pour se faire bien voir, et pour se refaire un nom dans la communauté sorcière. Et toi tu tombes dans le panneau !

-...

-Si Harry savait ça ! Et Ron !

-Ils s'en ficheront bien de savoir à qui je parle et comment je vais ! Ils suivent leur formation d'Auror tranquille dans leur coin pendant que moi je suis seule ici !

-Hermione...

-Quant à toi Ginny, il faudrait que tu te souviennes que je suis loin d'être stupide et que si Malfoy essaye de m'entuber, je serais de loin la première à m'en rendre compte !

-Hermione... Je...

-Maintenant, désolé de te laisser mais je doit aller à la réunion des préfets. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte et sortit en trombe du compartiment.

« -Hermione ! Attend ! »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Celia-Dramione :** Merci pour tes reviews. Elles sont adorables. Ça me booste vraiment. J'ai lu le premier chapitre de ta fic. J'attends la suite !_

_**Nyxie Estrella :**Et oui j'adore mettre des mini-rebondissements en fin de chapitre :) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce moment. J'ai trouvé la pimentine dans une autre fic, où elle était utilisée comme ingrédient d'un potion revigorante. Sur le coup ça m'avait donné pas mal d'idées, mais c'est Drago qui en a fait les frais ! C'est surtout à moi de te remercier pour lire ma fic régulièrement, humble lectrice !_

_**Katherina :** Voilà ! Je me suis dépêchée pour la suite ! Si tu as aimé la scène avec Drago tu seras servie dans quelques chapitre !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour !_

_Je vous apporte aujourd'hui le chapitre 5 !_

_J'espère que la fic continue à vous plaire. Je voulais vous dire merci parce qu'au moment où j'écris Dragées Surprises vient de dépasser les 1100 views. C'est pas énorme par rapport à ce que certaines fics font sur ce site, mais déjà je ne m'attendais pas à autant ! Et c'est grâce à vous donc merci !_

_Je tiens aussi à préciser pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué qu'il y a un bug dans mon disclamer pour les chapitres 2 et 3. Apparemment doc manager refuse d'écrire le nom de l'auteur de Harry Potter. J'ai du m'y reprendre à 4 fois pour qu'il apparaisse dans le dernier chapitre._

_Donc comme vous le savez, rien n'est à moi. Tout est à vous-savez-qui (non pas voldemort! )_

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Hermione ! Attend ! »

Hermione stoppa sa marche mais ne se retourna pas pour autant vers Ginny.

« -Je... Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione. J'ai bien vu que tu n'allait pas bien, mais je n'avais pas comprit que les garçons te manquaient à ce point. C'est juste que je me fais du soucis pour toi... Et te voir avec Malfoy ça ne me rassure pas, même si je te fais confiance... »

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny. Elle avait vraiment l'air désolé. Hermione la prit alors dans ces bras.

« -C'est rien. Désolée de m'être énervée.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée. »

Elle restèrent ainsi quelques minutes s'étreignant simplement. Elle se lâchèrent finalement et Ginny demanda :

« -Hermione, quand même, promet-moi de ne pas trop passer du temps prés Malfoy.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas même si on n'est plus ennemi, il reste la fouine et peu être vraiment chiant.

-Ah ! Ça c'est la Hermione que je connais !

-Bon allez ! Maintenant faut vraiment que j'y aille à cette réunion ! »

Hermione partit alors et se dépêcha pour arriver au wagon des préfets. Elle arriva la dernière pour la réunion.

« Bien, commença McGonagall, puisque Miss Granger est présente nous pouvons commencer. »

Hermione s'installa vers le fond de la pièce derrière deux préfets de serdaigle et sortit son calepin pour y prendre des notes. Une voix souffla dans son cou.

« -Alors Hermione ? On se fait engueuler par Weaslette ?

-La ferme, j'essaye de suivre.

-Mais elle redit les même truc tout les ans.

-Et alors ? Ça m'intéresse !

-Ne change pas de sujet. Weaslette n'a pas apprécié que tu me parles apparemment.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est réciproque, la terre continue de tourner.

-C'est quoi cette expression moldue toute pourrie ? Bien sur que la terre tourne.

-Jeunes gens un peu de sérieux je vous prie ! les réprimanda McGonagall

-Bravo Drago... »

Sous le regard sévère de leur directrice ils se turent et elle put reprendre son discours.

« -Je rappelai donc que le rôle des deux préfets en chefs est de prôner la cohésion au sein de Poudlard. C'est pour cela qu'ils logent ensemble, Mr Liam, pour répondre à votre question. J'en profite donc pour vous annoncer le nom des deux préfets en chef cette année : Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy.

-QUOI ? »


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour !_

_Nous sommes vendredi, le soleil brille ! Voici le sixième chapitre de Dragées Surprises!_

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. _

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -J'en profite donc pour vous annoncer le nom des deux préfets en chef : Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy.

-QUOI ? »

Ils avaient crié en même temps. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient coordonnés. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, abasourdis. Hermione prit la parole en premier.

« -Madame, sauf votre respect, mais là il y a une grosse erreur.

-Énorme erreur. Vous m'avez mis avec elle ?! La chiante miss-je-sais-tout ?!

-Non mais tu t'es vu la poupée barbie ? Comment je vais faire pour cohabiter avec toi et ton ego surdimensionné ?

-En effet jeunes gens, je crois que je regrette déjà mon choix. Mais il est nécessaire, donc je n'accepterai plus aucune protestation.

-Mais... tenta Hermione.

-AUCUNE protestation. »

La réunion prit fin. Drago et Hermione sortirent de la salle, traînant des pieds et les épaules voûtées. Cette dernière était en train de réduire à l'état de micro-confettis une feuille de papier, tandis que lui se balançait sur ses pieds, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles où ''monde cruel'' et ''malheur'' revenaient souvent.

« -Drago...

-Mhmm... épouvantable monde cruel...

-Drago !

-Quoi ?!

-On ne peut pas passer une année à cohabiter.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il va se passer.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'aurais découpé en morceaux avant la fin de la première semaine.

-Si je ne t'ai pas déjà empoisonné dans ton sommeil avant.

-Ok. On va éviter un double meurtre.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Il faut qu'on fasse changer d'avis le Professeur McGonagall. »

Quand Hermione eu dit cette phrase le regard de Drago s'illumina.

« -Ma très chère Hermione, le seul point positif de cette histoire est que tu as la chance d'être tombée sur le plus rusé des serpentards. McGonagall ne tiendra pas 3 jours, crois-moi. »

Drago se frottait déjà les mains, un sourire sadique collé au visage, le regard dans le vide réfléchissant très vite. À l'instant il faisait assez peur en fait.

« -Bon, euh ben, Drago je te laisse dans tes pensées. On en reparle plus tard, hein ! À plus ! »

Et elle partit rapidement, Drago ne l'avait même pas entendu, trop plongé dans ses réflexions pour ça. Elle arriva à son compartiment. Ginny l'attendait déjà. Flûte.

« -Alors cette réunion ?

-Je suis préfète-en-chef avec Drago. On va habiter ensemble. Pendant toute l'année. »

Autant y aller d'un coup. Le choc passerait peut-être mieux. Non ?

« -QUOI ?! »

Ah, ben non.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Nyxie Estrella :** Si j'ai rendu mon humble lectrice Happy ma journée est faite ! \o/ Moi aussi je suis pour qu'Hermione s'émancipe un peu (ça se voit d'ailleurs non? :D) et en effet je crois que ça va être dur pour elle de tenir ses promesses ;)Maintenant chaque fois que je termine un chapitre je pense à toi et je vérifie qu'il y a un petit rebondissement. Bisous !_

_**M-MySelF :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise._

_**Ange Lapuce : **Deux marchés et des plans foireux made in serpentard en perspective maintenant ! Je suis contente que le style te plaise. J'ai un peu hésité à poster la fic pour ça, vu qu'au départ c'était surtout un gros délire insomniaque. Mais le lecteur est roi donc si ça vous plaît je continue !_

_**Stiitch : **Contente que tu trouves ma fic marrante. J'essaye d'enchaîner les situations drôles et les drôles de situations. J'en réserve quelques unes pour la suite !_

_**Harry : **Eh oui ! La pauvre Ginny va faire quelques arrêts cardiaques dans cette fic si tu veux mon avis ! Hermione va en effet se coltiner Drago toute l'année. Même s'il ne sont plus ennemis, ils arrivent très bien à se taper l'un l'autre sur le système ! Mais bon, qui aime bien, châtie bien. Et pour le coup, qui aime beaucoup, châtie beaucoup !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le septième chapitre de Dragées Surprises ce qui signifie que ça fait une semaine que j'écris ! Et que vous lisez ma fic !_

_Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre ;) _

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à la super J. K. Rowling_

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -DRAGOOO ! Réunion de crise dans 10 minutes ! »

Hermione et Drago venaient à peine de s'installer dans leurs appartements. Le banquet avait pris fin une demi-heure plus tôt. Hermione attendait déjà Drago dans le salon.

« -C'est bon je suis là. Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit comment Weaslette l'avait pris ?

-J'ai cru qu'elle allait me faire une syncope. Elle ne m'a pas fait de commentaire, mais je sais très bien ce qu'elle en pense. Ne l'appelle pas comme ça au passage.

-J'appelle Weaslette comme je veux. La terre continue de tourner non ? Bon, tu tiens vraiment à m'écouter ou tu veux me faire la morale ?

-D'accord. Alors c'est quoi le plan ?

-On emmerde McGo.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est nul.

-Oh non c'est juste génial. Écoute : on provoque toutes sorte de catastrophes qui on pour origine le fait que l'on ne s'entende pas du tout. Au bout d'un certain temps elle en aura marre, et elle nous retirera nos rôles de préfets en chef.

-Mouais...

-Non mais avoue-le, c'est juste parfait. Elle ne se doutera jamais que l'on ai pu s'associer.

-Oui c'est vrai...

-Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire... »

Ils discutèrent encore pendant une heure puis partirent se coucher. Le lendemain matin Drago se leva assez tôt. Il se prépara, et partit vers la grande salle pour prendre y déjeuner. Il s'assit à la table des serpentard, se prépara un copieux petit déjeuner mais y toucha très peu. Il discutait avec Pansy quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent accompagné d'un majestueux fracas.

« -MALFOY ! »

Hermione entra dans la grande salle. Son entrée fracassante était suivie d'un grand silence. Ses pas énervés résonnaient sur le carrelage alors qu'elle se dirigeait furieusement vers la table des serpentards.

« -Malfoy ! Espèce de raclure ! Tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'un veracrasse !

-Eh bien Granger. Levée du mauvais pied ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Va te faire foutre toi et ta connerie monumentale ! Si jamais tu refais ça je découpe tes organes en cubes et je les fais bouffer à un hyppofriffe ! Tu adores ces bestioles à ce que je sache non ?!

-Oh... Tu sais, tant que tu n'utilise pas tes dents de raton-laveur pour me découper je suis sur de n'avoir rien à craindre. »

Hermione attrapa le verre de jus de citrouille plein, posé devant Drago et le lui balança à la figure.

« -Mais elle est tarée ! s'écria Pansy

-Ta gueule le Pékinois.

-Mais pour qui elle se prend cette... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bol de porridge placé devant Malfoy se retrouvait dégoulinant sur ses cheveux. Pansy était complètement choqué et un grand silence régnait dans la grande salle, jusqu'au moment où un poufsouffle se leva et cria :

« -BATTAILLE GÉNÉRALE ! »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Merci! Contente que tu aimes ! Une chambre pour les préfets ? Très prometteur en effet :P Ginny ? Je crois que j'ai inconsciemment décider de lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque..._

_**Nyxie Estrella :** Normal que je pense à toi ! Tout les jours j'ai droit à une de tes reviews et franchement ça me donne la pêche ! Le « Ah, ben non. » n'était pas dans le chapitre au début. Je l'ai rajouté juste avant de publier et pour le coup j'en suis assez fière :P Bisous !_

_**Harry : **Ah Ah... Surprise !_

_**Stiitch:** Ah ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Voici la suite !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le huitième chapitre !_

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -BATTAILLE GÉNÉRALE ! »

Comme un seul homme tout les élèves se levèrent et la plus grosse bataille de nourriture de toute l'histoire de poudlard commença. Ça partait dans tout les sens, les maisons ne comptaient plus, c'était chacun pour soi. Hermione et Drago se lancèrent un regard entendu et se dirigèrent vers les portes de la grande salle. C'était un parcours du combattant, de la nourriture arrivait de tout les cotés. Drago avait attrapé un petit première année maigrichon qu'il portait devant lui comme un bouclier humain. Hermione quant à elle, avait récupérée une assiette et smashait sur les aliments qui s'approchaient d'elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau des portes de la grande salle. Drago jeta le gamin et attrapa la main d'Hermione qu'il tira, lui évitant ainsi de se prendre un cheese cake, qui lui même s'écrasa contre le mur, et il referma les portes. Hermione le regardait avec un grand sourire. Drago dégoulinait de jus de citrouille, et un bout de bacon dépassait de ses cheveux. Mais bon, pour elle le résultat n'était pas mieux : il y avait du yaourt sur toute sa robe et des céréales étaient pris dans ses cheveux. Ils explosèrent tout les deux de rire.

« -Drago, ton plan était parfait !

-Je dois dire Hermione, que je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être une si bonne comédienne.

-Merci !

-C'était d'ailleurs très bien pensé le porridge sur Parkinson.

-Je dois dire que le bol était très bien placé. Je me demande qui a bien pu le mettre là !»

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Quand ils eurent repris leurs souffles, Drago donna la marche à suivre.

« -Bon, allez file en cours ! Il ne faut pas que McGo nous trouve. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

-Ok, chef !

-Hermione, au fait !

-Oui ?

-Tu as de très jolies dents. Elles rendent ton sourire éclatant.

-Euh... Je... Merci. »

Mais il lui avait fait quoi là ? Il s'était excusé ?! Malfoy qui s'excuse, de quoi en perdre ses moyens.

« -Et euh... Toi tu... Désolé pour tes cheveux...

-Pardon ?

-Le jus de citrouille...

-Ah ! Pas de soucis ! J'ai jeté un sort imperméabilisant. Je me doutais bien que tu pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Bon allez ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure.»

Drago partit en courant laissant Hermione, qui se dirigea vers son cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle eu un sourire. Il était prévoyant, très prévoyant. Elle avait presque crut que Drago se fichait des splendides cheveux qui faisaient la fierté Malfoy, mais non, il était juste prévoyant. Elle se dit alors qu'elle trouvait Drago de plus en plus sympathique.

Eh ! Stop ! C'est de Drago Malfoy dont on parle. Leur collaboration les avait peut-être rendus un peu plus proche mais c'est pas une raison de faire ami-ami avec le diable ! Bon, en même temps si on le prenait comme ça, elle avait déjà pactisé avec le diable en question. Pas franchement mieux.

En tous cas, Drago avait changé. Mais était-ce sincère ?

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Désolé pour les fautes ! J'ai franchement un gros problème avec ça. J'essaye de ne pas trop en faire et de me relire le plus souvent possible mais j'en laisse encore ! Grrrr ! Hermione est beaucoup plus entreprenante qu'on ne le pense. C'est une griffondor après tout. Quant à tes pronostics, je ne peux pas y répondre. Je vais pas spoiler la fic. Mais j'adore quand tu en fais et je suis vraiment contente que ma fic t'intéresse comme ça. _

_**Celia-Dramione : **Merci ! Tu sais c'est pas grave si tu ne postes pas de reviews. Mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu le fasses :) Concernant la taille des chapitre, j'essaierai de les faire un poil plus long mais c'est sûrement au niveau timing que ça va coincer car j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment. _

_**Chilou : **Merci ! La réaction de McGo est dans quelques chapitres. Va falloir que Hermione et Drago restent en vie jusque là déjà ! Après concernant leur chance de survie, je préfère ne pas m'exprimer ;)_

_**Review anonyme : **Qui veut faire une bataille de bouffe à poudlard ? Moi! Moi ! Moi ! Ah, on peut pas ? C'est qu'une fic ? Roooh... Nul..._

_**Nyxie Estrella : **En effet, crêpage de chignons c'est tout à fait ça. D'ailleurs je me suis pas gênée pour Parkinson ! Niark, niark ! Drago à dit que McGo ne tiendrait pas trois jours. On va voir s'il a raison ;) Bisous ! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le neuvième chapitre déjà ! Surprise pour vous aujourd'hui : un chapitre un poil plus long ! Le week-end ça doit bien servir à ça non ?!_

_Rien n'est à moi. Gloire à J. K. Rowling_

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

L'heure passa très vite. Enfin, pour Hermione uniquement. Faut pas déconner on parle d'histoire de la magie là. Mais en tout cas l'heure du cours de potion arriva. Hermione s'assit seule à une table. Dés qu'un élève s'approchait de sa table pour s'y asseoir, il changeait brusquement de direction ne se rappelant plus très bien pourquoi il s'était dirigé vers cette zone de la salle. Si bien que lorsque Drago arriva, malencontreusement en retard, la seule place de libre était celle à coté d'Hermione.

Il eut un sourire en coin qu'il cacha rapidement. Une fois de plus Hermione avait très bien joué son rôle. Drago se dirigea donc ''à contre cœur'' vers la seule place qui restait.

« -Granger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

-M'asseoir. La seule place de libre est à coté de toi je te signale. Je te pensais plus perspicace miss-je-sais-tout.

-Trouve-toi en une autre. Je ne supporterai pas quelqu'un d'impoli à coté de moi. Donc tu mets un peu plus de politesse dans tes phrases où tu dégages.

-La politesse est quelque chose qui se mérite. Quelque chose que n'accorderai donc jamais à une stupide griffondor. »

Toute la classe écoutait l'échange. Et le professeur Slughorn paraissait gêné de ne pas pouvoir commencer son cours. Il ne voulait pas non plus froisser l'un de ses deux meilleurs élèves.

« -S'il vous plait, Miss Granger. Laisser Mr Malfoy s'asseoir. Au prochain cours nous échangerons les binômes. »

Hermione toisa Drago des pieds à la tête puis se retourna vers le professeur.

« -D'accord mais c'est bien pour vous que je le fais, professeur.

-On se fait mousser, Granger ? »

Hermione lui décrocha un regard noir alors qu'il s'asseyait à coté d'elle. Slughorn fit d'un coup de baguette apparaître la marche à suivre de la potion à préparer.

« -Aujourd'hui vous aller préparer de la potion revigorante. C'est une potion assez simple, mais vous devrez faire attention car certains ingrédients peuvent s'avérer dangereux dans le cas d'une mauvaise utilisation. Les potions réussies seront récupérées pour êtres utilisées par Mme Pomfresh. Des questions ? Non, donc maintenant au travail ! »

Hermione et Drago lurent la liste des ingrédients et se lancèrent un regard. Ça allait être beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Le troisième ingrédient de la potion était la pimentine.

Les binômes se mirent tous au travail, et bientôt la salle entière s'était remplie de vapeurs vertes signifiant que la première étape était achevée. On n'entendait plus que les couteaux qui coupaient, les pilons qui pilaient et les chaudrons qui bouillonaient.

« -Malfoy, passe-moi les racines des raminiflorus.

-Les racines de raminiflorus ne sont utilisées qu'à la quatrième étape Granger. Et nous en sommes à la deuxième.

-Je prends de l'avance. C'est ce que les élèves doués font généralement.

-Tiens, les voilà tes racines. Si miss ''doué'' pouvait d'ailleurs être aussi doué pour se coiffer, ça empêcherait peut-être sa tignasse de tremper dans le chaudron. Passe-moi la pimentine.

-Tu sais quoi ?! La voilà ta pimentine ! »

Hermione attrapa le sachet de pimentine et le balança de toutes ses forces sur Drago qui l'évita évidement avec une facilité déconcertante. Le sachet fit un vol planté dans toute la classe et alla se jeter dans le chaudron de Neville et Seamus. On eu juste le temps d'entendre le cri poussé par le professeur Slughorn avant que le sachet ne plonge dans le chaudron.

« NOOOON ! »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **J'ai réussi à faire tenir un minimum de suspens ! \o/ Hermione est bonne comédienne, normal qu'on y croit. J'espère pour la suite pouvoir te surprendre encore !_

_**Celia-Dramione : **Merci ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis. Je ne connais pas le film dont tu me parles. Je ferais quelques recherches juste pour voir. En attendant je te parie que je peux moi aussi caser un cochon dans l'histoire ! J'essaye ?_

_**Review anonyme : **Moi aussi j'adore ce poufsouffles intelligent qui a eu l'idée de lancer la bataille. Quoi que de toute façon j'adore les poufsouffles en général... _

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Moi aussi j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant. J'imaginais bien le petit serdaigle à lunettes, maigrichon, qui se prend tout dans la figure et qui est balancé comme un sac à patates quand Drago arrive enfin aux portes. Ça lui va tellement bien à Drago de se servir des autres... Quant aux moments entre nos deux personnages adorés, je vais essayer de pas trop tomber dans la guimauve, mais t'as raison, ils sont trop chou ! Bisous !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou !_

_Nous en sommes au dixième chapitre aujourd'hui. Merci encore pou toutes vos reviews, mises en follow ou encore en favorite._

_Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à l'unique J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« NOOOON ! »

Il se passa à cet instant plusieurs choses : Slughorn se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol, Drago poussa Hermione sous le bureau et le chaudron explosa. Quand Hermione releva la tête c'était un carnage. Le chaudron avait explosé propulsant les élèves et les tables avoisinantes. Des débris jonchaient le sol et une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait des restes de la potion qui s'était répandue sur la quasi totalité de la salle. En 2 secondes ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. Hermione sentit alors quelque chose attraper sa main.

« -Suis-moi ! »

Elle attrapa la main de Drago qui la guida vers la sortie. Arrivés hors du cachot la fumée se dissipait un peu. Ils piquèrent donc un sprint afin de s'en éloigner le plus possible. Drago tenait toujours la main d'Hermione et la guidait dans les couloirs. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lors qu'il arrivèrent au parc. Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione, s'assit dans l'herbe et se mit à rire.

« -Excellent !

-Drago ? Tu crois pas qu'on y est allés un peu fort là ?

-Non.

-On a un peu fait exploser une salle de cours...

-Mais non ! On a juste fait exploser le chaudron de Longdubat. Il doit avoir l'habitude à force.

-Mais... Ça aurait pu être dangereux...

-Hermione. Je sais très bien qu'avant d'envoyer le sachet, tu as calculé les effets et tu as retiré une dose de pimentine pour que les répercussions de l'explosion soient minimes.

-Tu... tu m'as vu ?

-Non, Mais je sais que tu n'aurais rien fait qui puisse être dangereux pour tes chers amis n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Arrête de t'en faire ! Rien que pour la tête de Slughorn ça valait le coup !

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Je ne l'avais jamais vu bouger aussi vite. On devrait faire des potions explosives plus souvent. Ça lui ferait faire un peu de sport.

-Et il perdrait peut-être enfin son ventre !»

Ils explosèrent tout les deux de rire en repensant au moment où leur professeur de potion s'était jeté par terre.

« -Bon allez ! dit Drago. Cet après-midi on sèche les cours.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Faut pas que McGo nous trouve avant demain.

-Hein ? Mais on a pas besoin de sécher pour ça.

-Si. Maintenant on fait profil discret et demain on contre-attaque beaucoup plus fort.

-Mais...

-Attend Hermione, tu vas pas nous faire une crise de miss-je-sais-tout parce qu'on bâche deux heures.

-Peut-être que ta scolarité n'a pas d'importance pour toi, mais pour mois, si !

-On manque DEUX heures. C'est pas un drame. Dis plutôt que la miss-première-de-la-classe que tu es as peur de bâcher.

-Je n'ai pas peur de bâcher.

-Tu es hilarante Hermione. Tu as couru la Grande-Bretagne de long en large, tu as dévalisé Gringotts, tu t'es battue en héroïne de guerre, et tu as peur de bâcher un cours ?

-Tu m'énerves Drago. Je n'ai pas peur ! Et on va voir si je suis hilarante ! »

Hermione se jeta alors sur lui et lui fit des chatouilles. Ils riaient tout les deux comme des gamins, Drago essayant désespérément de s'échapper. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe et Drago réussit à se lever. Il se mit à courir mais Hermione se leva aussi et se jeta sur lui. Ils s'écrasèrent donc lamentablement sur l'herbe, Hermione étant allongée sur Drago et l'écrasait de tout son poids.

« -Hermiooone, tu m'écraaases ! »

Hermione releva la tête, morte de rire, lorsque son regard tomba sur des chaussures. Une personne se tenait devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut une chevelure rousse.

Et merde.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Je culpabilise quand même un peu. C'est toujours sur Neville que ça tombe ! Si Rogue avait été là je pense qu'ils n'auraient même pas pu lever la voix pendant le cours. J'adore Slughorn._

_**Celia-Dramione : **Oui il faut bien quelques chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose de temps en temps. Mais si tu aimes bien tout de même alors c'est super !_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **La pimentine ! Fallait bien que je la réutilise! J'adore ta review parce qu'elle m'a vraiment fait penser à une pub ! « Vous préparez un événement ? Vous cherchez quelque chose qui va rester gravé dans la mémoire des élèves de poudlard et plus particulièrement dans celle du pauvre professeur Slughorn ? Ne cherchez plus ! Le nouveau binôme explosif Hermione-Drago est fait pour VOUS ! Explosif en cours de potions, tout comme aux réceptions, c'est LE binôme qu'il vous faut ! » xD Bisous !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou !_

_Voici le onzième chapitre de Dragées Surprises. Il est un peu plus long, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. _

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Et merde.

Ginny se tenait devant elle et la regardait les yeux exorbités. La situation était assez... cocasse. Hermione était dans le parc allongée sur son ex-pire-ennemi avec qui elle venait de faire une bataille de chatouilles et c'est à ce moment précis que Ginny avait décidé de se ramener. Hermione eut un rire nerveux alors que sous elle Drago remuait.

« -Hermione bouge-toi ! Tu m'écrases ! »

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il la fit valser en se retournant et se remit sur ses pieds en un bond. Il secoua les pans de sa robe pour essayer d'y faire tomber les feuilles. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la présence de Ginny.

« -Eh bien Weaslette. On a besoin d'un peu d'air frais ? »

Ginny semblait hésiter entre répondre à Malfoy, lui jeter un chauve-furie bien placé ou l'étrangler à main-nues. Finalement elle décida de s'adresser à Hermione qui était toujours assise par terre.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as cours à cette heure-ci non ?

-Hermione et moi profitions du parc pendant une des dernières journées d'été. C'est splen...

-ON T'AS PAS SONNÉ LA FOUINE !

-...

-Calme toi Ginny ! Ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ! s'écria Hermione

-Tu le défends maintenant ?

-Non mais je ne supporte pas que tu te mettes en rogne sans raison valable !

-Sans raison valable?! Non mais je rêve !

-Oui, tu rêves ! Et tu planes même ! Arrête de te faire des films s'il te plaît !

-Euh... Je crois que je vais vous laisser... avait alors tenté Drago pour s'éclipser.

-NON, TOI TU RESTES LÀ ! »

Hermione et Ginny avaient crié en même temps et pointaient maintenant toutes les deux leurs baguettes sur Drago.

« -Euh... Pas besoin d'en arriver jusque là ! Je reste, je reste ! »

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, elle se regardèrent et hochèrent toute les deux de la tête, sur la même longueur d'onde. Hermione lança un sort et Drago se retrouva ligoté magiquement sur une chaise.

« -Euh... Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

« -Ceci est un interrogatoire.

-Un interrogatoire ? »

Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

« -Elle ne me laissera pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'est pas sûre que tu n'est pas un mage noir psychopathe ayant pour but de recréer le règne de Voldemort et qui se serait donné pour mission de me tuer.

-Hmm... Je comprend mieux... Mais, c'était nécessaire de me ligoter ?! »

Hermione secoua les épaules, leva les yeux aux ciel et s'assit dans l'herbe. Ginny s'impatientait.

« -Donc RÉPOND ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La blesser ? Te servir d'elle ? »

Ginny avait maintenant carrément enfoncé sa baguette sur la poitrine de Drago, et attendait qu'il réponde à ses questions.

« -Je ne suis plus comme ça. Voldemort est partit, la guerre est fini, j'ai choisi mon camp. Je passe du temps avec Hermione parce qu'elle est mon binôme et que nous avons quelques... projets à mener à bien. Aucun plan machiavélique sous-jacent.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es sincère ?

-J'ai tout perdu pendant la guerre, je n'ai donc plus rien à perdre. Plus personne n'a plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi désormais. Je choisit un camp, celui où j'ai tout à gagner. »

Ginny le scruta du regard, plissa les yeux puis se retourna vers Hermione.

« -Il est clean. »

Hemione se leva et s'approcha de Ginny.

« -N'empêche que ça reste un serpentard et que je peux pas le blairer ! C'est vraiment pas ça que je fréquenterais !

-Eh ! C'est moi le ça ?! demanda Drago »

Hermione explosa de rire et fit un câlin à Ginny.

« -Je sais moi non plus. Il est vraiment insupportable quand il veut.

-Euh... Je suis toujours là je vous signale...

-On va se prendre un chocolat aux cuisines et tu me racontes ta journée ?! proposa Ginny

-Oui super ! »

Hermione était contente de ne plus être en froid avec son amie, le seul soutient qui lui restait à poudlard. Elles se mirent à discuter joyeusement commencèrent à quitter le parc.

« -Euh... Je suis toujours là... »

Elles étaient captivées par leur conversation et n'entendaient absolument pas Drago.

« -Eh ! Revenez ! Vous avez oublié de me détacher ! »

« -Ehooo ! Faut lever le sort ! »

« -S'il vous plaaaît ! »

« -Hermione ? »

« -Hermiooone ! »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Hermione qui sèche un cours ? Faut vraiment qu'il se passe un truc exceptionnel dans sa vie ! Une tornade Malfoy peut-être ;) Je suis douée pour les slogans ? Merci ! J'ai peut-être trouvé là mon futur métier qui sait ? Mais bon c'est toi qui m'as donné l'inspiration là. Une réception ? Ok ! Je dois déjà caser un cochon, une réception en plus ne peut-être que fun :) Bisous !_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Eh bien c'est un mix de tes propositions ! On a une Ginny qui fait une scène ! Je suis partie sur une Ginny qui accepte pas trop l'idée. Mais bon là l'idée a l'air de faire son petit dout de chemin dans sa tête. Premier pas vers une trêve ? _

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Une lectrice de plus ça ne peut me faire que plaisir ! Les problèmes ne font que commencer pour eux je crois ;)_

_**Celia-Dramione : **Je n'ai pas super bien compris sur quel thème tu veux écrire mais fonce ! Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Si ma fic peut servir à donner de l'inspiration ou même à donner l'envie de se lancer alors je suis contente ! Tant qu'il y a de la création c'est parfait! Tu me diras quand tu l'auras écrit d'ac ? _

_**Harry : **Merci ! Contente que mon slogan te plaise ! Oui ils sont devenus complices mais ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte ! Voilà la réaction de Ginny ! Au fait ! Merci de mettre des reviews régulièrement !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou !_

_Voici le douzième chapitre ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre d'hier. Je l'avais fini à l'arrache pour pouvoir vous le poster du coup il est plein de fautes, plus que d'habitude j'ai l'impression. J"espère aussi qu'il n'était pas moins bon niveau qualité.  
_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Il était 18h30 et Drago n'était toujours pas rentré. Hermione était furieusement en colère. Ils avaient prévu depuis la veille de se retrouver dans leurs appartements avant le dîner pour savoir quel plan adopter mais il n'était toujours pas là. Elle était en train de parcourir le salon de long en large quand enfin il arriva. Elle se jeta carrément sur lui.

« -T'étais où ?! Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu rentres ? Tu ne te préoccupe vraiment jamais des autres, hein !

-Tu veux savoir où j'étais ?

-Oui ça m'aiderait peut-être à savoir pourquoi tu te permets d'arriver en retard !

-J'ai passé l'après-midi dans le parc... LIGOTÉ À UNE CHAISE ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« -Oh non...

-Oh si !

-J'ai pas fait ça...

-Me laisser toute l'après-midi ligoté dans le parc ? Si, tu l'as fait ! Et très bien même !

-Oh mon dieu, Drago je suis désolée ! Je t'ai com-plè-te-ment oublié !

-J'ai remarqué !

-Mais comment t'as pu te libérer ?

-T'as déjà essayé d'apprendre un finite incantatem à un deuxième année qui doit avoir le cerveau d'une vieille goule ? Et encore, ce serait insulter la goule ! »

Hermione se rappela des longues heures où elle avait désespérément essayé d'apprendre quelque chose à Ron.

« -Pas exactement. Mais je vois très bien le concept.

-Deux heures et demi pour qu'il y arrive... C'était vraiment de la torture !

-Désolée... »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux de cocker pour lui montrer qu'elle était désolée.

« -Pas de ça avec moi. Va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner Hermione.

-Je me suis excusée...

-Ah non ! Là tu me dois au moins un service ! »

Hermione le regarda flairant le piège.

« -C'est quoi le service ?

-Je sais pas. Quand je saurais je te le ferais savoir.

-Ça ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance là...

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser décrépir dans le parc .

-Mouais...

-Bon je vais me coucher moi... »

Drago passa devant Hermione et commença à monter les escaliers.

« -Drago, attend ! On devait parler du plan pour demain...

-Demain ? Même chose qu'aujourd'hui... mais en pire ! »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Moi aussi ! J'imagine bien Drago ligoté dans le parc, suppliant pour qu'on le libère. _

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Contente que Ginny t'ai fait rire. Quand ça concerne les gens auxquels elle tient alors elle peut devenir vraiment tarée ! T'inquiète on va bien s'occuper de ton chéri maintenant ! Quoi que... ;) Merci ! C'est ma meilleure amie (ma femme chérie adorée que j'aime qui va me tuer si je le dis pas) qui m'appelait comme ça, du coup c'est resté ! Bisous !_

_**Chilou : **Voilà la réaction de Drago ! J'espère que ça te plaît. Hermione et Drago sont vraiment butés quand ils veulent, du coup ils vont prendre un peu de temps à voir la vérité en face. Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements. Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! _

_**Celia-Dramione : **On est repassée à un chapitre court, désolée ! Mais bon faut bien alterner un peu !_

_**Nyxie Estrella :** J'aurais bien laissé Drago un peu plus longtemps dans le parc mais faut bien qu'il continue de faire des conneries avec Hermione sinon c'est nul ! ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou !_

_Voici le treizième chapitre ! Déjà !_

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Demain ? Même chose qu'aujourd'hui... mais en pire ! »

Ce fut pire. Bien pire.

La journée commença par un colis piégé pour Drago, qui explosa (mal)heureusement un peu trop à gauche et projeta donc sur Pansy tout le jus de Bubobulb qu'il contenait, faisant apparaître sur son visage de grosses pustules rougeâtres.

La journée continua avec le cours de soin aux créatures magiques où un scroutt à pétard fût inexplicablement remis en liberté. Tout les élèves ayant eu Hagrid avant la guerre avaient alors étés pris d'un grosse crise de panique et le cours avait dû être évacué.

Pour finir la matinée, en sortilège, un paquet de feuilles en papier que Drago avait magiquement transformé en armée de fusées fonça sur Hermione mais termina sa course sur le professeur Flitwick, qui fut donc poursuivit pendant un bon quart d'heure par des fusées kamikazes.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement si ce n'est que tout les couteaux de la table des serpentards se mirent à danser la polka et que, en réponse, toutes les cuillères de celle des griffondors décidèrent de catapulter du yaourt dans tout les sens.

Quand l'après-midi arriva, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent discrètement avant d'aller en cours de métamorphose.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est un nouveau professeur en métamorphose. Faut qu'on lui fasse perdre patience. Ou qu'on le traumatise, on verra sur place par rapport à son caractère.

-Bataille d'objet métamorphosés ?

-Vendu ! »

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule d'élèves et partirent vers la salle de cours. Arrivés en classe le nouveau professeur se présenta.

« -Bonjour. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose, Mr Gallilium. Vous êtes en dernière année, je vais pas vous faire un dessin, les autres professeur vous ont sûrement expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les ASPICs, donc mettons nous au travail directement. Allons-y. »

Le professeur commença à expliquer la notion du jour. Tout les élèves étaient attentifs. Un avion en papier percuta la tête d'Hermione. Elle le ramassa, le déplia et lut le message.

« _C'est un costaud. Option 1. À toi de jouer ! »_

Hermione secoua sa baguette et le message sur la feuille se transforma.

« _Tu n'est qu'une saleté inutile. Déguerpis ! »_

Satisfaite elle baissa sa baguette et se leva outrée. Elle pointa Drago du doigt.

« -Mr Gallilium ! Malfoy m'envoie des insultes sur des papier !

-Qui te dit que c'est moi Granger ? Il n'y pas que moi qui ne te supporte pas. Réveille-toi ma grande ! T'es pas appréciée, faudra que tu t'y fasses.

-Et toi ? Qui peut bien t'apprécier vraiment ? Tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux rien.

-Et bien, ça reste plus que toi dans ce cas, moins que rien ! »

Le professeur tenta une approche calme.

« -Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes en cours ! »

Mais ça ne marcha évidement pas.

« -Moi une moins que rien ?! Tu vas voir ce qu'elle sait faire la moins que rien ! »

Hermione roula en boule le mot de Drago, l'envoya sur lui et le transforma en vol en une grosse pierre. Drago la para d'un protego. Il envoya un sort et toutes les plumes des élèves se transformèrent en flèches fonçant vers Hermione. Elle leva sa baguette et toutes les flèches s'immobilisèrent en vol avant de tomber au sol. Elle transforma ensuite la bouteille d'encre de Drago en rat qui se jeta sur lui. Il l'attrapa par la queue et le balança à traves la salle. Le rat s'écrasa non loin du professeur et glissa le long du mur. Drago lança un sort sur l'écharpe de Lavande. Elle se transforma en un long serpent, se déroula du cou de Lavande et se jeta sur le bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci enfonça sa baguette dans la gueule du serpent et lança un repulso. Le serpent vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hermione se retourna vers Drago, lança un sort mais rien ne se passa.

« -Et bien Granger ? À bout de souffle ?

-Derrière-toi. »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **J'avoue ! En plus je crois que ce sort ne s'apprend qu'en quatrième année. Il a du bien galérer !_

_**Harry : **Non ils ne savent pas dans quoi ils se sont embarqués ! C'est vrai que ça aurait été bien d'écrire la scène entre Drago et le deuxième année. Je n'y avait même pas pensé._

_**Nyxie Estrella :** C'est exactement comme ça que je me représentait Malfoy avec son deuxième année ! xD Hermione qui ne voulait même pas faire de pacte avec un serpentard lui doit maintenant un service ! Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire parce que je fais exactement le même rire sadique à chaque fois que je trouve une nouvelle idée de connerie pour nos deux héros ! Niark, niark, niark! Il a dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas trois jours ? On en est au deuxième ! ;) Bisous !_

_**Celia-Dramione :** ils n'ont pas fait exploser le terrain de Quidditch, mais bon, sait-on jamais !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :** Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu torturé ton Drago. Mais bon je te promet de te rendre ton Draginouchet entier à la fin de la fic ! Enfin, pas trop amoché quoi ! ;) Tu m'en veux plus ? Bisous !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le quatorzième chapitre de Dragées Surprises ! Désolée pour le retard de quelques heures ! **Celia-Dramione**, une petite dédicace sur ce chapitre pour toi._

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Derrière-toi. »

Drago se retourna, elle avait transformé le bureau derrière lui en un énorme cochon. Il avait même un nœud rouge sur la tête. Il aurait pu être mignon s'il n'avait pas un regard psychopathe. Le cochon chargea sur Drago et le renversa. Il explosa quelques bureaux, fit valser quelques élèves, puis s'enfuit en enfonçant la porte de la salle ce qui permit aussi au serpent et au rat de le suivre. Drago se releva prêt à lancer un autre sort.

« -STOP ! »

Le professeur Gallilium s'était mis debout sur une chaise et regardait maintenant Drago et Hermione d'un air menaçant.

« -Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes en COURS ! Et vous vous BATTEZ ! Vous vous croyez où ?! »

Hermione et Drago baissèrent leurs baguettes.

« -Et vous êtes préfets en plus ! Non mais je rêve ! Mais c'est une école ou une maison de fous ici ?! Où est-ce que je suis tombé ?! »

Ils baissèrent la tête.

« -Si je ne vous enlève pas de points c'est uniquement parce que vos métamorphoses étaient incroyablement bien exécutées ! Mais je vous jure que là, ma baguette me démange ! Aux prochains cours le premier de vous deux qui remue ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied, je le transforme en hamster et je le colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Est-ce que c'est CLAIR ?! »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« -Maintenant, HORS DE MA VUE ! »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la salle en courant. Arrivés dehors Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

« -Pourquoi un cochon ?! »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« -J'en sais rien moi ! C'est le premier truc auquel j'ai pensé !

-Non mais sérieux ! Pourquoi un putain de cochon ?!

-Oh, et puis je t'emmerde ! Il était bien mon cochon ! Il était chou en plus !

-Chou ?! T'as vu son regard ?! Pire que McGo en colère !

-Mais laisse mon cochon tranquille ! »

Drago regarda Hermione avec l'air de dire « T'es sérieuse là ? ». Hermione pouffa et ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire. Ils remontèrent dans leurs appartements et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à rigoler de leurs exploits de la journée. Ils descendirent ensuite pour dîner et la soirée se passa tranquillement. De retour chez eux Hermione questionna Drago.

« -Drago ? McGonagall ne nous a toujours rien dit...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai dit qu'elle céderait. Fais moi confiance. »

Et Drago monta les escaliers pour aller à sa chambre plantant une fois de plus Hermione dans le salon.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione descendit après Drago pour prendre son petit déjeuner. À peine avait elle mit un pied dans la grande salle qu'un troisième année se précipitait sur elle.

« -La directrice Mme McGonagall m'a dit de te remettre ça. Tu es convoquée dans son bureau dans 30 minutes. »

Hermione déroula le parchemin. C'était une convocation. Pour dans une demi-heure effectivement. Le mot de passe pour le bureau était _turbulences_. Bien choisi pour le coup. Elle remercia le troisième année puis leva les yeux vers la table des serpentards. Drago la regardait. Il leva les deux pouces, un sourire victorieux collé au visage. Il était fort. Il avait dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas trois jours, et ils étaient convoqués le matin du troisième jour. Il était très fort.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Je pense oui qu'il vont être triste ! En deux jours ils sont devenus super proche n'empêche !_

_**Chilou :** Moi aussi j'aurais aimer aller à poudlard... Surtout pour pouvoir faire des conneries en fait. Merci beaucoup !_

_**Fraulein Takoor :** Merci d'avoir mis des reviews sur tant de chapitres. En effet Hermione le regrettera s'il ne restent plus ensemble ! Mes chapitres sont courts c'est vrai, mais les vacances commencent cet aprem donc je pourrais peut-être en faire des un peu plus long !_

_**Celia-Dramione :** Et c'est l'entrée du cochon ! Quelle place cet animal va-t-il prendre dans la fic ? Quel impact le cochon aura sur la relation Hermione-Drago ? Quel est le but secret de se nouveau personnage ? Les réponses dans les prochains chapitres ! ;)_

_**Harry :** T'inquiète ! McGo arrive pour eux ! Je crois que ça va être pire que s'il l'avaient eu en classe !_

_**Nyxie Estrella :** Alors ? Il est costaud mon nouveau prof, hein ? Mais bon, je crois qu'il va s'en souvenir longtemps ;) Bisous !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :** Après l'avoir ligoté, lui avoir envoyé un rat dessus, maintenant c'est un cochon ! Tu vas m'en vouloir ! ;) pour Hermione être fayotte c'est une seconde nature ! Bisous !_

_**Sabrine gara :** Merci beaucoup ! Ils vont se rapprocher plus t'inquiéte._


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou !_

_Voici le quinzième chapitre ! Un peu tard mais bon... Je suis en vacances donc je profite un peu, hein !_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K. Rowling._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Hermione avala un petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse puis rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait discrètement à l'entrée de la grande salle. Ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, Drago était très fier de lui.

« -T'as vu, t'as vu ! J'avais bien dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas trois jours ! J'ai réussi !

-Eh ! ON a réussi ! J'ai fait la moitié du boulot je te signale !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est quand même qui a imaginé le plan et qui a prévu qu'elle ne tiendrait pas trois jours !

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher de te jeter des fleurs, hein ?

-Non ! »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse gargouille. Hermione le regarda.

« -Toi d'abord ! Honneur au champion !

-Mouais. Ok allons-y.

-Turbulence »

La gargouille se déplaça, laissant place au fameux escalier en colimaçon. Ils montèrent et toquèrent à la porte.

« -Entrez. »

Drago ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. McGonagall écrivait sur un parchemin et ne leva même pas la tête quand ils entrèrent.

« -Asseyez-vous. »

Ils s'assirent sur les deux chaises posées devant le bureau. Pour la forme ils se lancèrent des regards noirs en prenant place. McGonagall posa sa plume.

« -Votre comportement est inadmissible. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton calme. Trop calme. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« -Votre comportement est COMPLÉTEMENT INACCEPTABLE ! »

Ah ça lui ressemblait mieux. Elle se leva de sa chaise et continua à engueuler les deux préfets.

« -C'est pas possible ! En deux jours vous avez le plus gros quota d'enfreinte au règlement que poudlard à vu depuis des dizaines d'années ! Et vous êtes PRÉFETS-EN-CHEFS! »

Drago et Hermione se ratatinèrent sur leurs chaises. Les yeux McGo lançaient des éclairs et ses deux poings étaient crispés sur la table. Drago en profita pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« -Finalement, je préfère le cochon...

-SILENCE QUAND JE VOUS PARLE !

-...

-...

-Vous avez provoqué une bataille de nourriture, fait explosé une salle de potion...

-Techniquement c'est juste un chaudron qui à explosé...

-TAISEZ-VOUS Mr MALFOY !

-...

-Vous avez aussi envoyé une élève à l'infirmerie. N'essayer pas de nier Miss Granger, je sais que le colis venait de vous ! Je n'aurais pas pensé cela de vous !

-...

-Vous avez créé la panique en cours de soin aux créatures magiques, et enfin vous avez perturbé le cours de Mr Gallilium EN VOUS BATTANT EN CLASSE !

-...

-Le pire étant que le rat et le serpent ont été retrouvés, mais qu'un COCHON est toujours en LIBERTÉ dans l'enceinte de poudlard !

-...

-...

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous ! Vous me décevez énormément ! »

Hermione leva la tête et prit la parole.

« -Veuillez m'excuser madame la directrice. Je prend maintenant conscience que je suis allée trop loin , tout cela pour une simple rivalité et que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

-Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez compris miss Granger. Mais les conséquences sont là et je ne pourrais accepter que vous gardiez encore tout les deux vos rôle de préfets en chefs. »

Oh yes ! La partie était gagnée.

« -Cela m'étonne vraiment de vous deux. Vous vous seriez associés pour faire des idioties que le résultat n'aurait pas été aussi important »

McGonagall marqua soudain un temps d'arrêt.

« -Non... Non... J'aurais du m'en douter. Vous êtes bien trop intelligent pour vous battre stupidement. Vous vous êtes vraiment ALLIÉS POUR NE PLUS ÊTRE PRÉFETS ?

-...

-... »

Partie gagnée ? Ou pas.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Le cochon est surtout du à un pari en fait. Mais je l'aime beaucoup mon cochon! ;) En effet, McGo est assez en colère !_

_**Chilou :** Merci ! J'aime ce cochon ! Ils sont forts en effet. Et McGo a pas vraiment apprécié ;) Le cochon ? Surprise ! Merci pour les encouragements ça donne la pêche ! _

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :** Ouf ! Je suis pardonnée ! J'aurais pas aimé avoir une lectrice qui veut me tuer ! Quoi que tu finiras sûrement par encore vouloir m'assassiner ;)_

_**Magoo : **Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te fasse rire ! Il gère sa fougère Drago, ça c'est sur ! Sur qu'il ne vont pas vouloir se quitter !_

_**Celia-Dramione :** J'espère que cette histoire de cochon te fait rire ! Je me lance des paris toute seule par rapport à vos reviews, et je suis contente que le résultat te plaise ! J'ai lu ta fic. J'ai juste pas eu le temps de te poster un message. Promis je le fais ce week-end !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour ! _

_Voici le seizième chapitre de Dragées surprises! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours !_

_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Vous vous êtes ALLIÉS POUR NE PLUS ÊTRE PRÉFETS ? »

McGo les regardait sidérée. L'absence de réponse des deux concernés confirma ses doutes. Elle se rassit à son bureau et déchira la feuille qu'elle rédigeait lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

« -Ne compter pas sur moi pour mener votre plan jusqu'à son aboutissement ! Vous êtes capable d'unir vos talents et vos forces pour ne plus travailler ensemble, mais pour faire quelque chose de constructif non ?! C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Elle prit une autre feuille, très en colère et commença à écrire.

« - Vous restez préfets, en plus de vos rondes que vous effectuez normalement le week-end, vous les ferez aussi ENSEMBLE pendant la semaine, vous êtes collés tout les dimanches matins jusqu'à nouvel ordre et vous faites perdre chacun 50points à votre maison. »

La sentence était tombée. Ça faisait mal.

« -Maintenant, sortez d'ici immédiatement. »

Hermione et Drago quittèrent le bureau de la directrice tête basse. Leur plan avait lamentablement échoué apparemment, car en plus d'être encore préfets ensemble, ils étaient maintenant tellement chargés de punitions et de rondes qu'ils n'auraient sûrement même plus le temps de travailler.

« -Bon, désolée Hermione, mais là je crois que c'est raté.

-Perspicace Drago. Mais bon, c'est pas grave on aura essayé au moins. »

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au parc pour aller aux serres, là où avait lieu le premier cours de leur journée.

« -Tu sais Hermione, je crois que ça ne me dérange plus vraiment que l'on soit partenaires. »

Hermione le regarda étonnée. Il reprit.

« -Oui regarde : en deux jours on ne s'est accrochés aucune fois, et comme le dit McGo, on arrive très bien à travailler ensemble malgré le fait que pour l'instant nos plans n'aient été que peu constructifs et bien foireux. »

Hermione était un peu scotchée. Drago avait peut-être réellement changé.

« -Oui, essayons ! »

Le mois qui suivit passa à une vitesse ahurissante. Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas un temps pour eux. Ils enchaînaient les cours, les rondes et leurs heures de colle et devaient encore trouver le temps de faire leurs devoirs et de faire des entraînements de quidditch pour Drago. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé le moyen, en s'entraidant et en se repartissant les tâches, de limiter la fatigue et d'être plus efficaces. Mais cela avait pour conséquence qu'il passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Cela avait d'ailleurs marqué les élèves de poudlard qui après les avoir vu pendant des années se haïr, pendant deux jours essayer de s'assassiner mutuellement, les voyaient maintenant se charrier et rigoler ensemble.

La vie se continuait donc doucement à poudlard. Le professeur Galillium n'avait toujours pas posé sa démission, la mi-octobre approchait et dans tout ça on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le cochon. Une après-midi après un cours de métamorphose, un élève de troisième année s'approcha de Drago et Hermione.

« -Vous êtes convoqués chez Mme La Directrice. Maintenant. »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :** Faire de vilaines choses à Drago ? Mais non ! Loin de moi cette idée saugrenue ;) Ah ça non la McGo n'est pas contente ! Et elle n'a pas fini de leur en faire baver crois-moi ! Bisous !_

_**Review anonyme : **Merci ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu la suives impatiemment ! ;) Je comprends très bien que tu ne puisses pas avoir le temps de mettre des reviews, moi-même certains matins je termine l'écriture des chapitres à l'arrache par manque de temps. Mais tant que tu te fais plaisir en la lisant ça me va !_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu :** Moi aussi j'adore McGo en colère ! C'est d'ailleurs dans la fic _Amphisiologie _par _Eve et Zod'a _(une de mes fics préférée et complètement tarée) que je l'aime le plus !_

_**Celia-Dramione :** Et oui faut pas oublier que McGo est très intelligente et qu'elle finit toujours par comprendre ! Je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais merci de reviewer aussi souvent !_

_**Sookie : **En effet dans la version française c'est Malefoy et non Malfoy. Mais je passe tellement de temps sur Fanfiction à lire des fics ou les noms sont parfois en anglais, parfois en français que pour le coup je ne m'étais même pas rendue de l'avoir écrit à l'anglaise ! Désolée en tout cas si ça t'a gêné !_

_**Fraulein Takoor :** Et oui ! Très futée la McGo ! Ça a pour avantage que nos deux tourteaux ne se séparent pas ! Youpi !_

_**MiniMione :** Merci beaucoup ! La suite est posté tout les matins ! Je fais au plus vite ! ;)_

_**Chilou :** Je suis contente que tu trouves ça bien. J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à faire quelque chose qui reste dans le même ton que le début. Alors la réaction des préfets ? J'espérais vraiment que vous alliez aimer cette réplique de Drago. Je l'avais préparée depuis le chapitre précédent en faisant dire à Drago que McGo en colère faisait moins peur que le cochon. Je pense qu'il n'a plus le même avis maintenant ;) Quant au cochon en lui même, c'est une surprise !_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Ah ! Contente de te voir de nouveau ! Ça m'avait manqué (oui une journée c'est long des fois! ;) ) Ça me fais plaisir que tu aimes mon cochon, parce que moi aussi je l'adore ! Il est toujours et encore porté disparu ! C'est un warrior ce cochon ;) Niveau timing Drago est en effet très fort. Ils sont vraiment efficaces et ça a failli marcher jusqu'à la dernière minute ! Maintenant le rire sadique c'est pour la vengeance de McGo ! Niark, niark, niark ! Et en effet elle leur en réserve de belles ;) Bisouus !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour !_

_J'ai l'impression que beaucoup d'entre-vous n'ont pas pu lire le chapitre 16 de Dragées Surprises. Quand j'ai fait la mise à jour, il n'a pas voulu se placer au début des Updated. Bug pourri ! _

_Donc ceci est le **chapitre 17** ! Lisez le 16 avant ! Ça serait bête de vous auto-spoiler_ _;) _

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Vous êtes convoqués chez Mme La Directrice. Maintenant. »

Drago regarda Hermione plein d'espoir.

« -Voilà peut-être la fin de notre punition !

-Oh ! Ce serait super ! »

Ils partirent en courant jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, montèrent les escaliers après avoir donné le mot de passe, et arrivèrent en haut. Ils toquèrent à la porte et rentrèrent.

« -Asseyez-vous. »

Ils s'assirent, complètement essoufflés.

« -Voilà, je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui pour vous confier vos travaux supplémentaires.

-Quoi ?! »

Drago et Hermione avaient crié en même temps. Ils étaient sidérés. Ils avaient tellement espéré la fin de leur punition qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé une seule seconde que ça aurait pu être pire.

« -Ne faites pas cet air indigné. Vous méritez amplement des travaux supplémentaires, vu que vous avez l'air de parfaitement vous en sortir avec vos punitions actuelles. »

Ah ok ! La Grosse sadique ! Tant qu'ils ne seraient pas à moitié mort sous le travail, elle ne les lâcherais pas !

« -DES travaux supplémentaire ? demanda Drago

-Oui, tout à fait. »

En fait elle ne les voulait pas à moitié mort. Elle les voulait complémentent achevés !

« -Si vous n'avez rien n'a ajouter, je vais vous dicter vos tâches.

-...

-...

-Bien. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous prépariez la soirée d'halloween. Je veux quelque chose de nouveau, d'innovant, qui marquera complètement la fin de l'ancien poudlard et créera de la cohésion entre tout les élèves, de toutes maisons. Et bien sur dans la bonne humeur évidement. »

Ah. Elle voit grand la McGo.

« -Je veux que chaque élève se souvienne de cette fête comme la plus belle de sa vie. »

Elle voit TRÈS grand !

« -Euh... On a le choix ?

-Non ceci est obligatoire. C'est un test pour savoir si vous méritez la fin de votre punition. »

Drago et Hermione sourirent.

« -Mais attention. Si la fête n'est pas aussi réussie que je l'espère ou que l'un de vous deux se fait remarquer par une idiotie ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite fois, j'augmente encore vos punitions jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez même plus le temps d'aller manger. »

Ils se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, sinon ils se faisaient mettre en pièce par une psychopathe refoulée. Génial. Au moins c'était clair.

« -Bien. Maintenant parlons de votre deuxième tâche. »

Et c'était pas fini en plus.

« -Vous allez me retrouver ce FICHU COCHON ! »

Drago regarda Hermione estomaqué, mais cette dernière l'était encore plus que lui.

« -Mon cochon est toujours en liberté ?! Le pauvre !

-QUOI ?! »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :** Tiens tu me donne des idées toi ! ;) Si McGo les avait anéanti dans le dernier chapitre, alors maintenant ?! Oui, mon cochonou va être le sujet d'un grande enquête ! Au fait, tu sais qu'avec que j'ai mis une bonne minute à comprendre ce que voulait dire TBWCH ! Y a des jours où je me dis qu'il faut vraiment pas que je me lève le matin ! ;) Bisouus !_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu :** Tu veux la même punition ou tu veux passer plus de temps avec nos personnages préférés ? _

_**Stella :** Merci pour les encouragement !_

_**Nyxie Estrella :** Non pas si déçus. Mais on s'en doutait, hein ! T'as raison, pour l'instant ils ne profitent pas vraiment. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il subissent d'ailleurs ! ;) Je crois que je vais créer une association pour la libération des cochons fou ! Je parie qu'Hermione adhérerait directement!T'inquiète, le cochon REVIENDRA ! Mouahahahaha ! (Bon on arrête le rire de psychopathe ça va faire peur aux lecteurs!) Oui, j'ai donné un nom pourri à mon prof de Métamorphose, fallait bien que je lui donne un super tempérament pour contrebalancer ;) Bisouus !_

_**Maude : **Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé, mais ça a bien un rapport avec le cochon comme tu l'avais prévu ! Maintenant c'est à eux de retrouver la bestiole !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Salut !_

_Voici le dix-huitième chapitre de Dragées Surprises. Merci encore pour toutes les mises en follow, favorite, pour toutes vos reviews et merci à tout ceux qui lisent la fic. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais le dire assez !_

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la grande J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Mon cochon est toujours en liberté ?! Le pauvre !

-QUOI ?! »

McGo et Drago avaient eu la même réaction et regardaient maintenant Hermione en chien de faïence.

« -C'est étonnant. Pour une fois, je crois que Mr Malfoy est moi sommes du même avis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait. Hermione... Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce cochon est un PSYCHOPATHE !

-Mais non, Drago ! Faut que tu exagères toujours tout !

-Miss Granger, continua McGo, j'aimerais que vous preniez conscience de la réalité quant à ce cochon. Il est DANGEREUX ! Nous savons qu'il vit entre le château et le parc, mais nous ne savons pas comment il n'entre ou sort.

-Pour une fois qu'un cochon est intelligent, il faut que ça lui retombe dessus !

-Il a attaqué deux élèves de cinquième année jeudi dernier pour leur voler leur goûter !

-Oh mon dieu ! Le pauvre, il doit avoir faim !

-Les élèves sont toujours à l'infirmerie.

-Ah, parce que si deux élèves, de cinquième année en plus, n'arrivent pas à se défendre contre un pauvre cochon sans défense, c'est la faute du cochon ?! »

Drago et MgGo regardait Hermione comme si elle venait de dire qu'elle trouvait les biscuits d'Hagrid délicieux.

« -Miss Granger, en plus de blesser les élèves , il terrorise les tableaux, et surtout il lâche ses crottes PARTOUT !

-Et en plus vous voulez empêcher ce pauvre animal d'accomplir des besoins qui lui sont naturels et nécessaires ?! Vous vous rendez compte de votre cruauté ?! »

McGo regarda Hermione et avait l'air de se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu fumer avant de venir. Drago prit la parole.

« -Laissez-moi faire, Madame. Hermione ?

-Oui.

-Ton cochon là...

-Chonchon !

-Hein ?

-Il mérite un nom ! Au moins pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai du lui faire subir en le créant ! Ce sera donc Chonchon ! »

Hermione était au bord des larmes.

« -Ok. Alors Hermione, tu es triste pour... Chonchon c'est ça ?!

-Oui...

-Tu pense qu'il faut lui offrir mieux et que poudlard n'est pas vraiment adapté pour lui, hein ?

-Oui...

-C'est trop dangereux pour ce pauvre petit être ?

-Oui...

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on retrouve Chonchon, Hermione. Pas pour lui faire du mal, loin de moi cette idée, mais pour lui offrir le cadre adapté qu'il mérite. »

C'est-à-dire au fond d'une marmite avec quelques pommes de terre pensa très fort Drago tout en se retenant bien de le dire.

« -Tu as raison Drago ! On va retrouver Chonchon ! »

À l'instant, McGonagall avait juste envie de dédier un monument à la capacité de manipulation des serpentards, ce qu'elle se retint de faire évidement. Elle attendit que les deux préfets soient partis.

« -50 points pour serpentard. »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu :** Spécialement pour toi, j'ai trouvé un nom à notre cochon ! Bon, je sais, ''Chonchon'' c'est pas super original. Mais j'imagine bien Hermione criant ''Chonchooooon !'' pour le retrouver. Et puis ça lui donne un coté mignon qui va bien avec le nœud rouge ! ;) Au fait ! Même si tes reviews ne sont pas très longues, ça me fait toujours plaisir de pouvoir les lire ! A+_

_**Chilou : **Hermione et son cochon c'est pire que Hermione et la SALE ! McGo est TRÈS sadique, mais en même temps c'était assez bizarre pour elle de voir une griffondor et un serpentard s'allier pour bafouer son autorité. Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'il retrouvent Chonchon ! Mais il ne va pas se laisser faire je pense ! _

_**Paracelse : **Contente de t'avoir fais rire avec ma McGo qui pète un câble. Mes chapitre sont un peu court c'est vrai. Je vais essayer d'en faire des un petit peu plus long de temps en temps. C'est les vacances, j'ai un peu plus de temps. Mais s'il n'étaient pas courts et rebondissants vous n'auriez pas envie de lire la suite ! ;)_

_**Alweenify : **Contente de t'avoir fais rire ! Si ça a pu te faire sortir un peu la tête de tes révisions, on peut dire que c'est un moment détente avant de reprendre plus dur ! (On voit la fille qui a de l'expérience pour se trouver des excuses :D ) Merci, en tout cas ! Ça me fais plaisir de voir que mes idées bizarre te plaisent ! Oui, pauvre Chonchon. Mais je pense que Hermione va bientôt faire une association du genre ''Sauvons Chonchon !'' Au passage, tu poses les bonnes questions toi ! Dommage, la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre ;) Je poste tout les jours. a+_

_**Fraulein Takoor :**Et oui ! Mon fameux cochon ! Encore et encore ;)_

_**Magoo : **C'est vrai, ce serait pas mal. De quoi effrayer les élèves pour Halloween ! Niark !_

_**Nyxie Estrella :** C'est sur que nos héros vont avoir pas mal de boulot maintenant ! De quoi passer encore plus de temps ensemble ;) Moi aussi j'adore Chonchon ! Plus j'écris et plus il prend de la place sans même que je m'en rende compte ! Il va finir personnage principal si ça continue ! Bisouus !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :** Pulvérisation ? Hmm... Pas mal du tout ! T'as vu c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle s'inquiète ! D'ailleurs elle s'en veut. N'empêche, j'ai lu ta review ce matin et ça colle parfaitment avec ce qu'Hermione pense d'elle-même dans ce chapitre ! Mes lecteurs devinent tout ! Arf ! Quant à McGo, je pense que passer du temps avec Nos deux préfets ne lui fait pas le plus grand bien au cerveau ! ;) A très bientôt en fait ! J'adore tes blablatages au passage ! Bisous !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le dix-neuvième chapitre ! Un peu plus long, et pas mal centré sur Chonchon. C'est qu'il prend de la place le bougre !_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K. Rowling_

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Tu as raison Drago ! On va retrouver Chonchon ! »

Drago était en train de se maudire intérieurement. Cela faisait une semaine que Hermione l'obligeait à rester avec elle une heure de plus le soir après la ronde pour essayer de trouver ce foutu cochon qu'elle appelait affectueusement ''Chonchon''. Beuark ! Et tout ça à cause de son speech. Bon en même temps s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Hermione aurait pété un câble et ça aurait été pire.

« -Drago ! Des traces de pattes ! »

Et bien, c'était pas trop tôt ! Ça faisait une semaine qu'il le cherchaient en vain et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il se décidait à laisser un indice, le bougre. Drago imaginait déjà toutes les techniques dont il pourrait faire usage pour mettre cet animal en pièce.

« -Suivons les traces Drago ! »

Ils suivirent les traces qui au bout d'un certain temps s'arrêtèrent sous le fameux tableau de la coupe de fruits. Interloquée, Hermione gratta la poire ce qui ouvrit le passage vers les cuisines.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago

-Le passage qui mène aux cuisines. »

Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une petite troupe d'elfes affairés à cuisiner. Des qu'ils les virent les elfes s'arrêtèrent de travailler pour venir à la rencontre des deux sorciers.

« -Bonjour Miss.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Auriez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

-Une petite faim ?

-La tarte à la mélasse est tout juste prête !

-Mais si vous préférez, il y a aussi du gâteau au chocolat !

-Ou quelque chose de salé si cela vous tente. »

Ils étaient maintenant entourés d'une quinzaine d'elfes qui leur proposaient tout un tas de friandises ou plats parfumés sur des plateaux.

« -Vous n'auriez pas de la tarte aux fraises par hasard ? demanda Drago

-Drago ! Non ce n'est pas la peine ! Nous sommes juste venus pour des informations. »

Trop tard. Drago avait déjà une part de tarte dans chaque main, et un elfe lui préparait une petite boite pour qu'il puisse en emporter.

« -Drago !

-Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si que faire des rondes c'était l'éclate. Laisse-moi profiter un minimum s'il-te-plaît ! »

Drago s'assit dans un grand canapé et Hermione lui jeta avec un regard noir.

« -Miss a besoin d'une information ?

-Nous pouvons lui donner tout les renseignements dont elle a besoin.

-Miss est préfète en plus. C'est renseignements dont elle a besoin sont sûrement d'une importance capitale.

-Toute ce dont vous avez besoin, miss.

-Euh... Vous n'auriez pas vu un cochon ? demanda Hermione »

Elle se sentait un peu stupide avec tout ces elfes qui l'entouraient.

« -Avec un nœud rouge ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama Hermione

-Depuis un mois il vient ici tout les quelques fois par semaine pour manger.

-Il gratte à la porte et nous lui ouvrons.

-Nous le lavons.

-Nous le brossons.

-Nous lui offrons à manger.

-Il adore les biscuits à l'orange »

Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

« -Ce sont mes biscuits préférés à moi aussi !

-Je ne sais pas si avoir les même goûts culinaires qu'un cochon psychopathe ma réjouirait, Hermione. »

Elle lança un regard noir à Drago alors qu'un elfe lui mettait déjà une boite de biscuits entre les mains.

« -Non, ce n'est pas la peine ! »

C'était peine perdue, tout les elfes la regardaient avec des yeux brillants.

« -Bon, d'accord. Merci énormément. Mais continuons je vous en prie.

-Bien sur Miss.

-Après que le cochon ait mangé, il repart.

-Mais il est parti il y a une heure maintenant.

-Trop tard pour que vous puissiez le trouver. »

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent. Il avait la belle vie ce cochon.

« -Merci énormément. Puis-je vous demander un service ?

-Bien sur !

-Tout ce que miss voudra.

-Pouvez-vous venir au salon des préfets-en-chefs nous prévenir lorsqu'il reviendra ?

-Nous le ferons Miss.

-Avec plaisir.

-Ce sera fait miss ! »

Drago et Hermione mirent encore une demi-heure pour sortir de la cuisine et rentrèrent à leurs appartements repus, et avec assez de nourriture pour alimenter quatre affamés. Au moins maintenant ils avaient une vrai piste concernant Chonchon et ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre la venue des elfes.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Drago profitèrent que ce soit samedi pour se lever un peu plus tard. Quand Drago descendit dans le salon, Hermione l'attendait déjà.

« -Drago ?

-Oui.

-On a peut-être en partie réglé le problème de Chonchon, mais il nous reste encore du boulot.

-Oui, je sais.

-Il faut qu'on s'occupe de la soirée.

-Oui, je sais ! Mais ça fais une semaine que l'on cherche et on a toujours pas une seule bonne idée. McGo veut un truc énorme mais nous on a rien de spécial à lui proposer ! Je n'ai absolument pas d'inspiration et je ne vois pas...

-Drago ! J'ai une idée ! »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Contente que le nom de mon cochon te plaise ! _

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Coucou ! T'as raison, poudlard se transforme en ferme ! Quand Chonchon d'amour fait des siennes, ça devient du gros n'importe quoi ! Eh ! On ne se moque pas de ma capacité à trouver des petits noms ! J'ai mis quand même une demi-journée à me décider à l'appeler Chonchon ou pas ! XD Des dons divins ? Énorme ! J'ai droit à une petit prédiction ? ;) Oui McGo est vraiment touchée, mais ces histoires de cochon ne lui ont pas vraiment remis le cerveau en place ! Arf ! L'inspiration... Ça revient, ça repart ! :D Pour l'instant je suis en vacances, donc je profite un peu... Bisouuus !_

_**Chilou :** Hermione et les causes perdues : une grande histoire d'amour ! Heureusement que Drago est là t'as raison ! Heureusement qu'il est serpentard aussi ;) Merci beaucoup !_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Heureusement que Drago était là sinon McGo aurait pété un câble! Je pense que c'est surtout pour ça les 50 points. N'empêche que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup de la part de McGo. Et surtout pour un serpentard ! ;) Drago sait mener Hermione par le bout du nez, c'est parce qu'il la connaît bien ;) Encore un chapitre sur Chonchon ! Il nous envahit ! Bisouus !_

_**Fraulein Takoor : **Toi, tu serais pote avec Drago ! N'empêche, je vois bien Chonchon, embroché sur un pic, une pomme dans la bouche, le nœud rouge sur la tête avec Drago qui le fait tourner ! Ça doit être ce à quoi Drago rêve la nuit en fait !_

_**Celia-Dramione : **Je t'aurais oublié ? Oups ! Désolée ! (Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose!) J'ai hâte de voir ton OS ! D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas mis de reviews à ta fic ! J'oublie tout c'est horrible ! Grrr ! Malgré tout je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et que tu continues à lire même si je t'ai un peu oublié... Bisous !_

_**MiniMione : **Merci beaucoup ! Hermione fera TOUT pour retrouver son Chochon !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou !_

_Nous en sommes au chapitre 20 et hier Dragées Surprises a dépassé la barre des 10 000 vues ! Merci à tous ! Merci énormément !_

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling_

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Drago ! J'ai une idée ! »

Hermione regardait maintenant Drago avec des yeux pétillants.

« -Nous on a pas d'idées, mais d'autres élèves en ont sûrement !

-Et ?

-Ben on a cas leur demander !

-Bien sur ! Suis-je bête ? On va se trimbaler dans les couloirs en criant ''Qui a une idée pour Halloween ?!'' et en dansant la polka pour attirer l'attention tant qu'on y est !

-Non. Mais on a qu'a faire des réunions où des volontaires viendraient pour nous donner leurs idées...

-Évidement ! Comme ça tout les élèves sauront ce qu'il va se passer à la soirée et il n'y aura plus de surprise !

-Mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout bon sang ! On fait plusieurs réunions avec des groupes différents en ne recueillant que les idées et ne donnant pas notre avis. Comme il y a plusieurs groupes, les élèves n'entendrons pas toutes les idées, et nous n'en approuverons aucune officiellement de toute façon !

-Mouais...

-En plus les élèves lanceront forcément des rumeurs, ce qui leur donnera encore plus envie de venir !

-Mouais...

-Si t'as une meilleure idée c'est le moment où jamais Drago !

-...

-C'est d'accord alors ! »

La première réunion réunissait les 1eres , 2emes, 3emes et 4emes années volontaires. Il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes. Elle eut lieu le lendemain après-midi. Hermione fit la présentation.

« -Bonjour ! Cette réunion a pour but de réunir les différents avis ou propositions concernant la soirée. La paroles est à vous. »

Il y eut un silence et un poufsouffle de quatrième année enfin prit la parole ce qui déclancha le flot de propositions.

« -On veut de la bonne musique.

-Oui, un truc qui bouge !

-Marre des trucs vieillots !

-On veut des bonbons !

-C'est pas Halloween pour rien !

-Et de la chantilly !

-On veut des activités.

-Ouais !

-Quand on danse pas on s'ennuie généralement !

-Je veux un cavalier ! »

Tout le monde se retourna sur la petite serpentard qui avait crié.

« -Ben quoi ?! Y en a marre de devoir rester toute seule parce que ces messieurs n'ont pas le courage de venir nous inviter !

-C'est pas qu'on a pas le courage mais vous restez tout le temps en bande ! Comment on fait pour vous inviter tranquillement ?! répondit un jeune griffondor

-Ben, vous prenez votre courage à deux mains, vous vous secouez et vous venez !

-Y en a marre que ce soit toujours au garçon de faire le premier pas ! Faudrait que ce soit un aux fille de se bouger !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'aurais pas le courage de faire ta demande à une fille !

-Ah bon ?! Tu es sûre ?

-Oui tout à fait !

-Dans ce cas... Marlène, je te demande devant la cinquantaine de personne qui sont là si tu voudrais bien venir au bal avec moi ? »

La jeune serpentard, Marlène apparemment, était maintenant toute rouge. Hermione pensa alors que le jeune garçon méritait bien ça place à griffondor.

« -Oui... »

La cloche sonna mettant fin à la première réunion. Hermione en profita pour discuter un peu avec Drago avant le début de la deuxième réunion.

« -Eh bien, c'était mouvementé !

-C'est clair ! En tout cas, tu avais raison ! J'ai pas mal d'idées pour améliorer cette fête maintenant !

-Tu m'en vois ravie !

-Hermione, t'as un cavalier ?

-Hein ?

-Un cavalier pour le bal. C'est ce jeune couple qui m'y a fait penser. Un serpentard et un griffondor, c'est étonnant.

-Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-Oh non rien. Je voulais juste savoir qui t'accompagnait.

-Euh... Ben je ne sais pas... J'avais pensé y aller seule, mais apparemment Cormac veut m'inviter...

-Cormac McLaggen ?

-Oui.

-Ce boulet ?! Tu vas pas y aller avec lui quand même Hermione ! Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que lui !

-Ah oui ? Et qui par exemple ?

-Moi évidement ! répondit Drago en faisant un sourire charmeur.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi Drago ! Et concentre-toi un peu le deuxième groupe arrive ! »

Drago n'eut rien le temps de rajouter, le deuxième groupe d'élèves était déjà en place. Il était composé d'élèves de 5eme, 6eme et 7eme année. Drago n'eut même pas le temps de faire une présentation que les élèves avaient déjà pris la parole.

« -On veut que la fête puisse se terminer plus tard pour les plus âgés !

-Du genre 2h du mat ce serait cool !

-Voir 3h, le temps de rentrer !

-On veut pouvoir aller dans le parc !

-Faut qu'il y ait de la lumière partout !

-On veut du rock pour danser !

-De l'alcoool s'il-vous-plaiiiit ! Trouvez un moyen !

-Oh oui !

-Un tas de trucs à manger aussi !

-Surprenez-nous !

-Ouais c'est Halloween sérieux !

-On veut faire une grosse blague aux profs !

-Ouais ! Du genre un truc qui leur fasse bien peur ! »

Les préoccupations n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes que dans le premier groupe, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Drago et Hermione allaient avoir du mal à concilier l'avis des plus agés avec celui des plus jeunes, et surtout avec celui des profs. Ce soir là, Drago et Hermione en discutèrent en faisant leur ronde.

« -On a pas mal d'idées maintenant Drago.

-Oui c'est sûr. Va falloir faire le tri.

-Ils sont quand même gonfler de demander de l'alcool. Il croient sérieusement qu'on va en mettre ?!

-...

-Drago ! Tu n'y avait pas pensé j'espère !

-Euh... Juste un petit peu dans un des punch... Juste pour qu'il y ait un peu d'ambiance...

-Non mais je rêve ! »

Hermione était furieuse.

« -Tu es préfets et tu allais faire ça ! Tu veux vraiment que McGo nous réduise en bouillie ! Nous mais tu es complètement …

-Chut ! J'ai entendu un bruit !

-Oui c'est ça ! Essaye de détourner la conversation pour voir ! Je t'ai vu venir, serpentard !

-Hermione, tais-toi ! Je ne plaisante pas !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce...

-Attention Hermione ! »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Elle rêverais de l'adopter, c'est sur ! Mais je vois mal McGo la laisser afire !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :**_ _Oui même en vacances je me lève tôt ! Tarée, hein ? Oui je sais ! ;) Je pense qu'il nous faudrait tous une Hermione pour nous redonner de l'insipiration ! Mon Chonchon est plus qu'intelligent ! Je t'en prie ! En plus de trouver les cuisines, il a quand même échappé à McGo pendant un mois ! ;) Les elfes sont adorables ! Ils ne penseraient jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un, même si c'est un cochon ! Moi j'ai carrément abandonné l'idée de lisser mes cheveux ! Avec les boucles que j'ai je prendrais sûrement autant de temps. (Et oui je t'accompagne dans ton blablatage ! :P) Au fait j'ai fait une page de profil ! ;) Mais... mais... Tu es trop forte ! Ta prédiction s'est réalisé ! :O Bisous !_

_**Fraulein Takoor :** Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Drago, toi !_

_**Nyxie Estrella :** Drago en touriste ? Mais carrément ! L'art de je me la coule douce à la serpentard c'est bien lui ! ;) Je pense qu'il se sentira concerné seulement si l'on parle de le découper en morceaux ! Oui un peu jaloux, lui n'a pas l'attention d'Hermione comme ça ;) Les elfes sont des amours ! T'as raison, à ce train là elle aura fait passé un loi avant la fin de l'année. Bisous !_

_**Chilou :** Oui ils sont vraiment bavards, mais ils sont tellement contents de pouvoir aider ! Drago est vraiment courageux, c'est vrai. Mais bon, il apprécie un peu aussi, non ? ;) Pas encore de Théme lié à Chonchon, mais qui sait ? Merci !_

_**Magoo : **Les Dragées reviendront ! Mais pas tout des suite ;)_

_**Celia-Dramione : **Je suis préssée de voir ça ! ;) Un fête toute rose... Hmm pourquoi pas ? Ça ferait un peu enrager McGo quand même ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisouus !_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le chapitre 21 de Dragées Surprises ! Désolé pour le retard de quelques heures !_

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Attention Hermione ! »

Drago se jeta sur Hermione et la plaqua au sol de justesse. Une seconde de plus et elle se faisait renverser. Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour voir deux petites pattes roses tourner dans un autre couloir.

« -C'est Chonchon !

-Nan, sérieux ?! Tu connais d'autres cochons psychopathes qui pourraient nous foncer dessus ?!

-Faut le rattraper ! »

Hermione se releva précipitamment et partit à la poursuite de Chonchon.

« -Fait chier ! »

Drago se releva moins précipitamment, pesta, puis se mis à courir à la poursuite d'Hermione et du cochon. Il rattrapa Hermione rapidement, mais ce foutu cochon courrait trop vite. Et il avait l'air de bien savoir où il allait ! Au bout de deux minutes de course effrénée,il y eu un pop, un elfe apparut près d'Hermione et se mit à courir à coté d'elle.

« -Bonsoir Miss. Je me nomme Spinky et je viens vous informer que des elfes auraient vu le cochon se promener dans les couloirs ce soir.

-Non, sérieux ?! Tu crois qu'on fait quoi là, l'elfe ? Une promenade de santé peut-être ? Ben non ! On courre déjà après ce foutu cochon !

-Drago ! »

Hermione était outrée par l'attitude de Drago. Tout en continuant à courir elle remercia l'elfe.

« -Excuse le Spinky, il est fatigué. Merci beaucoup, nous passerons tout à l'heure pour en savoir plus ! Encore merci !

-Bonne chance Miss. »

Il y eu un autre pop et l'elfe disparut. Hermione et Drago continuaient de courir après Chonchon. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au rez-de-chaussé. Pas très bon signe. Chonchon se dirigeait vers l'aile ouest du château. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la porte menant au parc. Chonchon tourna à droite et prit un autre couloir, avant de foncer tête la première sur une tapisserie. Assez étonnant. Mais le plus étonnant fut qu'il ne s'écrase pas contre le mur, mais qu'il disparaisse. Drago s'approcha et souleva la tapisserie. Un grand trou, d'un taille parfaite pour qu'on cochon puisse y passer, se dessinait dans le mur.

« -Ben voilà ! Maintenant on sais par où il passait le bougre !

-Mince ! On va pas pouvoir le rattraper maintenant. Il doit déjà être loin dans la forêt interdite.

-Il commence vraiment à me courir sur le haricot. Avec ses quatre pattes !

-Bon allez on rentre. Demain on va voir McGo »

Le lendemain matin Hermione et Drago se présentèrent chez la directrice. Hermione prit la parole directement.

« -Bonjour Madame. Excusez-moi mais j'ai à vous parler. C'est à propos de Chonchon. »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :** Coucou ! Alors hier je ne me suis pas levée vraiment plus tard. Mais j'avais trop la dalle du coup j'avais décidé d'aller manger avant de toucher à mon ordi. Quant à aujourd'hui, ben là pour le coup je me suis levée un peu plus tard ! ^^ C'est bien de reconnaître la suprématie de mon Chonchon. T'as vu ça là ? Il a quand même réussit à trouver un passage pour rentré caché derrière une tapisserie ! Bon c'est vrai, même s'il sont adorables, avoir une troupe d'elfe peut être énnervant. Je sais qu'au bout d'un moment je péterais un câble ! Ça existe le club des Touffinettes Anonymes ?! J'adhère tout de suite ! Avec les cheveux que j'ai, on m'offre sûrement l'entrée gratuite ! Ah toi aussi tu connais la flemmingite aigue de faire quelque chose de tes cheveux ? Très grave maladie d'ailleurs, dont je suis souvent atteinte ! Bisouus !_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Y a du boulot avant qu'ils aillent à la soirée ensemble. Surtout du coté d'Hermione qui est persuadée que Drago se fiche d'elle !_

_**Celia-Dramione : **Faut pas déprimer ! La vie est belle, c'est les vacances ! (enfin pour moi du moins) Ce chapitre est un peu court de nouveau. J'en écrirait des un peu plus longs les prochains jours ! Bisous !_

_**Calista :** Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on a de nouveaux lecteur !_

_**Chilou : **Oui, ils vont vraiment avoir du boulot pour faire plaisir à tout le monde ! Hermione rembarre Drago mais c'est parce qu'elle ne sais pas qu'il ne plaisante qu'à moitié (pas du tout en fait). Dommage ! Hermione n'a toujours pas attrapé son Chonchon ! Mais t'inquiète elle va encore nous faire une scène ''pauvre-petit-cochon-sans-défense'' bientôt ! Sous le regard ahuri de Drago bien évidement ;) Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu prends autant de plaisir à lire ma fic que moi je prend à l'écrire. A bientôt !_

_**Fraulein Takoor :** Oh oui ! Je vous imagine déjà préparant des plans de découpage et de rôtissage de cochon ! _

_**Nyxie Estrella :** Cormac-boulet a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux ! Drago ne va pas se laisser doubler je pense. Chonchon le retour ! Il contre-attaque ! Ayaaaa ! :D Pas de soucis, je t'attends dimanche ! Profite bien de ton week-end ! Bisous !_

_**Alweenify : **Mon Chonchon est intelligent, mignon, rusé et discret. Il a tout pour plaire, non ? Deux fête différentes c'est une bonne idée, et ça aurait presque pu le faire s'il n y avait pas eu McGo ! Il est mignon, hein, mon petit couple. Pour Marlène je pense que c'était vraiment un cri de cœur ! ;) Merci beaucoup !_

_**Review anonyme : **Bingo ! Chonchon powaaa !_

_**Harry :** Et c'était bien notre Chonchon, objet d'opinions très variées ! Que d'idées ! Même moi je crois que je vais avoir du mal à toutes les caser ! _


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre 22 ? Oui c'est ça ! ;)_

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling_

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Bonjour Madame. Excusez-moi mais j'ai à vous parler. C'est à propos de Chonchon. »

Hermione regardait McGo, très sérieuse alors que Drago avait une attitude désintéressée.

« -Eh bien ?

-Avant-hier nous avons eu du nouveau par rapport à Chonchon. Nous avons découvert des traces de pas nous montrant qu'il irait se nourrir aux cuisines, ce qui a été confirmé par les elfes.

-Bien.

-Hier soir pendant notre ronde nous l'avons croisé dans les couloirs.

-Vous l'avez attrapé ?

-Non. Mais nous avons découvert comment il entre dans le château. Il passe par un trou dans le mur caché derrière une tapisserie du rez-de-chaussé.

-Bien. Vous avez rebouché le trou évidement ?

-Non. J'attendais que vous acceptiez mon plan.

-Pardon ? »

McGo était étonnée alors que l'attention de Drago pour la conversation semblait avoir légèrement repris. Hermione continua son discours.

« -Voici ce que je vous propose : Chonchon ne vient au château que pour se nourrir. Si vous ne voulez plus qu'il ne vienne au château, ne n'avons qu'à lui apporter de la nourriture à l'extérieur du château.

-Donc si je comprend bien Miss Granger, vous voulez que nous continuions à nourrir ce cochon.

-Tout à fait.

-Ahahah. Vous allez me reboucher ce trou immédiatement. Qu'il mange ou pas je m'en fiche, tant qu'il n'entre pas dans le château !

-Mais madame, ce cochon est très intelligent. Il trouvera toujours un nouveau moyen pour entrer. Si nous lui fournissons à manger, nous avons la certitude qu'il n'entrera plus dans l'enceinte de l'école, vu qu'il n'en n'aura plus besoin. N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ?

-Mais qui ira le nourrir ? Les elfes ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils ont assez de travail comme ça ?

-Vous savez très bien que je suis la première a défendre le droit des elfes. Et de ce fait je préféré largement qu'ils prennent quelques minutes pour lui apporter à manger, plutôt qu'ils passent deux heures tout les soirs à le laver, brosser, nourrir, lorsqu'il vient à la cuisine.

-Non. Ce n'est pas leur travail !

-Dans ce cas nous pouvons demander à Hagrid de le nourrir. Je pense que ça lui ferais extrêmement plaisir de pourvoir s'occuper d'un nouvel animal.

-... »

McGo réfléchit quelques instants.

« -D'accord. Rebouchez ce trou, je dirais à Hagrid de s'occuper de lui. Bon travail Miss. »

Drago n'en revenait pas. Hermione venait de retourner McGo comme une crêpe !

« -Merci madame ! Je m'en vais de ce pas reboucher ce trou ! »

Les deux préfets quittèrent le bureau. Drago n'en revenait toujours pas.

« -Mais t'es trop forte ! Ton argumentation était vraiment impressionnante !

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui ! Surtout que tu as réussi à convaincre McGo !

-Merci...

-Tu es vraiment une fille géniale Hermione.

-... »

Drago regardait Hermione intensément. Celle-ci était très gênée et rougit un peu.

« -Euh... Merci Drago... Excuse-moi je dois aller reboucher ce trou. »

Hermione partit en courant sans un regard pour Drago. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Que Drago soit gentil ou lui fasse un compliment, c'était assez normal, puisqu'ils étaient devenus amis. Mais pourquoi cela lui faisait-elle _plaisir _? Et pourquoi avait-elle rougi ? Non mais bordel ! Pourquoi elle se posait des questions maintenant ?! C'est de Drago Malfoy dont il était question là !

Hermione repoussa dans un coin de se tête toutes ces questions et fit tout pour ne plus y penser.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :** Coucou ! Ici Hermione engage une conversation plus que sérieuse ! C'est critique pour elle la situation de son Chonchon ! D'où le ton plus que solennel ;) Voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas rebouché le passage de suite. Elle n'allait pas laisser son Chonchon sans nourriture si McGo lui disait non. Pour les elfes, j'ai une peu changé d'avis hier soir. Quand tu passes 20 minutes à tourner une mayonnaise avec ton petit bras tout frêle, ben tu te dis qu'une armée d'elfes qui le fait pour toi, ce serait pas mal ! Quant à mes cheveux, oui ça vient des origines. J'habite à la réunion, ma mère est créole (et moi aussi par la même occasion) et ça se ressent principalement dans les cheveux on va dire ! Ce qui me permet d'adhérer complètement aux Touffinettes Anonymes ;) Bisouuus !_

_**Celia-Dramione :**_ _Contente que tu aies aimé ! J'ai toujours un peu peur que des chapitres où il ne se passe pas grand chose cassent le rythme. Bref, merci ! En tout cas c'est dommage que tu arrêtes de publier ta fic. Faut que tu publies pour toi d'abord avant de t'inquiéter des reviews. Mais bon si tu continues à l'écrire c'est l'essentiel !_

_**Harry :** Je crois qu'en acceptant le plan d'Hermione, McGo a définitivement renoncé à l'idée d'attraper ce cochon ! C'est sur que Drago va devoir se bouger pour que Hermione se rende compte qu'il ne plaisante pas. Je crois que c'est même pas la peine de proposer à McGo l'idée de deux fêtes différentes, c'est déjà mort. :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre 23 ! The romance is back !_

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling_

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Hermione repoussa dans un coin de sa tête toutes ces questions et fit tout pour ne plus y penser. Ce qui marcha assez bien. D'autant plus que la semaine qui suivit ne laissa aucun temps de repos à nos deux préfets-en-chefs. Dès qu'ils avaient un temps libre, ils préparaient la réception d' Halloween.

C'était une soirée costumée évidement. McGo avait accepté que la fête dure de 19h à minuit pour les 1eres, 2emes, 3emes, et 4emes années, et jusqu'à 2h pour les plus âgés. La musique serait assurée par un groupe de rock de sixième année, en début de soirée, puis par les bizarr'sisters. Hemione avait eu une idée grâce à la jeune Marlène. Elle avait ensorcelé une urne où les célibataires pourraient mettre leurs noms. L'urne formerait des couples en fonctions des centres d'intérêt de chacun. McGo allait être contente, ça permettrait le mélange des maisons. Hermione s'occupait aussi de la décoration. Drago quant à lui s'occupait de la nourriture, ce qui lui permettait de passer pas mal de temps en cuisine, et de toute la gestion des élèves. De plus il préparait une grosse surprise pour les élèves dont il ne voulait pas parler avec Hermione.

« -Allez ! Steuplaiiit ! Dis-moi Drago !

-Non je veux que ça soit une surprise pour toi aussi ! Tu comprendras quand tu verras. »

La fête approchait à grand pas. Il restait moins de 10 jours avant Halloween. Du coup on pouvait assister à des demandes pour aller au bal dans tout le château. Elles étaient soit osées, à l'image du couple de Marlène, soit plus timides et plus romantiques. Hermione était ravie.

Ce soir là, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le dîner, Hermione essayait encore de tanner Drago pour qu'il lui révèle sa surprise, mais il tenait bon.

« -Drago ! Je suis ton binôme ! Tu devrais me faire confiance !

-Je te fais confiance. Mais je veux aussi te faire plaisir.

-Oh... Ça va me faire plaisir ?

-Je pense. Mais pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. C'est juste une idée marrante.

-Comme l'alcool dans le punch ? »

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

« -Pas vraiment. »

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le grande salle. À peine ils étaient entrés que Drago vit Cormac McLaggen s'approcher d'eux.

« -Il me tape sur le système celui-là » marmonna-t-il assez bas pour que Hermione ne l'entende pas.

Cormac les rejoint quand ils atteignirent à peu près le milieu de la grande salle.

« -Bonsoir, Hermione.

-Bonsoir Cormac.

-Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Oui bien sur. »

Il amorça un mouvement pour aller dans un autre endroit mais Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Drago non plus d'ailleurs.

« -Je t'écoute. »

McLaggen semblait assez gêné d'être en plein milieu de la grande salle.

« -Euh... Eh bien... Hermione, voilà. Je te trouve super jolie, tu es une héroïne de la guerre, et tu es préfète. Et comme je suis gardien de l'équipe de Griffondor, je me suis dis que l'on iraient super bien ensemble. Ah, et tu es intelligente aussi, j'avais oublié. J'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir de venir au bal avec moi, du coup voilà. Voudrais-tu venir au bal avec moi, Hermione ? »

Drago n'avait jamais entendu une demande aussi pitoyable. Il regarda Hermione. À sa façon de regarder McLaggen, elle semblait hésiter entre lui mettre la gifle de siècle ou lui lancer un pied dans ses bijoux de famille.

« -Trop tard, McLaggen. Elle y va déjà avec moi. »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **C'est vrai ! J'espère pour lui qu'il ne va pas se faire attaquer par une créature bizarre. Mais bon, il a déjà survécu un mois à dormir dans la forêt interdite, donc ça devrait aller pour lui ! _

_**Fraulein Takoor : **Et oui ! La romance revient et s'installe un peu entre préfets préférés. _

_**Celia-Dramione : **Comment ils vont se mettre ensemble ? On en approche. D'ac je veux bien le lien :)_

_**Chilou : **Hermione veut faire des études juridiques, faut pas l'oublier. Du coup elle est douée pour défendre les cas désespérés. Et puis McGo a accepté car tout ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système je pense. Il faut que Drago se secoue en effet ! Et il en a pris conscience je crois ! Merci ! À demain !_

_**Nyxie Estrella :** Les mystères de Chonchon see dévoilent peu à peu ! Non, Hermione ne remercie pas Drago. En même temps faut dire qu'avec lui, elle est légèrement à coté de la plaque... Comment elle peut se concentrer sur Chonchon et ne pas voir ce qui lui pend sous le nez... Mais bon la question est de savoir si elle ne peut pas le voir ou si elle ne veut pas le voir... A méditer ;) Va vraiment falloir qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieure en effet ! Bisous !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :**_ _Non je ne me suis pas perdue en route. Bon, j'avoue, mon inspiration m'a fait faire de grooos écarts par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu (je rappelle quand même que cette fic était sensée faire 3 chapitres.) Mais je garde ma ligne directrice t'inquiète ;) Tout rentre dans l'ordre, mais faudrait juste que Hermione se réveille et qu'elle arrête de... Ouf ! Un peu plus en je te révélais la suite ;) J'imagine très bien tes cheveux. Les miens sont plutôt du genre gros ressorts où tu perds un doigt si tu essayes de mettre la main dedans... Oh c'est chouette ça ! Je suis contente que ma fic tombe au bon moment pour que l'attente de ton bus soit un peu moins longue ! :) Bisouuus ! _

_**Harry : **Chonchon c'est ok ! Hermione aurait pu réfléchir à tout ça mais elle ne veut pas se poser de questions je pense. Ou du moins elle ne veut pas trop connaître les réponses... Je prépare quelques petits trucs pour la fête. J'espère que ça plaira !_


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre 24 de Dragées Surprises. Dimanche, en une seule journée, on a dépassé les 1000 vues ! C'est juste énorme ! Merci à tous de lire ma fic ! Merci énormément !_

_Rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'histoire peut-être._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Trop tard, McLaggen. Elle y va déjà avec moi. »

Drago avait parlé avant même d'avoir réfléchit. Hermione le regardait maintenant, complètement éberluée.

« Quoi ?! »

Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione, mis un genou a terre et releva la tête vers elle. Le tout avec la classe Malfonienne qui le rendait carrément irrésistible.

« -Hermione. On se connaît depuis des années, mais c'est seulement très récemment que j'ai appris à te connaître vraiment. Tu es une fille drôle, douce et passionnée. Tu as beaucoup d'esprit et tu défends toujours les causes qui te tiennent à cœur. Tout cela fait de toi une fille exceptionnelle. Mon seul regret est de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. J'ai beaucoup de chance que m'aies pardonné mes erreurs. Cela me ferait plus que plaisir, et me rendrait extrêmement fier si je pouvais me rendre au bal avec toi. Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween, Hermione ? »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Drago venait de lui faire une demande pour le bal pour faire enrager McLaggen, qui était toujours là les bras ballants d'ailleurs, et tout ça en plein milieu de la grande salle !

« -Oui... Avec plaisir. »

Draggo lui fit un baise-main puis se releva. Il se tourna vers McLaggen.

« -C'est comme ça que l'on fait une demande à une fille. Surtout si c'est un fille géniale comme Hermione, qui mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Ne t'avise plus jamais de manquer de respect envers elle ou ton espérance de vie pourrait rapidement se raccourcir. »

Drago se retourna vers Hermione et lui sourit. Elle était rayonnante. Tout les élèves les regardaient maintenant. Drago entraîna Hermione vers la sortie de la grande salle. Du coin de l'œil ,elle eut le temps de voir Parkinson la regarder de manière assassine et serrer son verre jusqu'à le faire exploser. Elle rit intérieurement et passa les portes de la grande salle. Dés qu'il furent dehors, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Drago.

« -Drago ! Merci d'avoir pris ma défense ! Un peu plus et je luis faisait bouffer ses paroles à coup de pieds dans les couilles à ce débile profond ! Merci d'être intervenu !

-De rien Hermione. » répondit Drago en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Hermione relâcha Drago et recula un peu. Elle baissa la tête, un peu gênée.

« -Mais tu sais, je ne veux pas t'obliger à venir avec moi. Déjà que tu as pris ma défense, je veux pas non plus t'obliger à te taper ma présence pendant toute une soirée. En plus, je pense que tu voulais sûrement y aller avec Pansy. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher tes plans. »

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui attrapa le bout des doigts tout en se penchant vers elle.

« -Hermione... Tout ce que j'ai dit à l'instant... je le pensais vraiment. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle. Je ne veux aller à ce bal avec personne d'autre que toi. McLaggen m'a juste permis de me décider à te faire ma demande. »

Hermion releva la tête vers lui.

« -C'est vrai ? »

Ils étaient maintenant très proche l'un de l'autre. Drago pris complètement la main d'Hermione et passa son autre main dans les cheveux de la lionne, remettant en place une de ses mèches et effleurant son visage délicatement.

« -Je ne te mentirais jamais, Hermione... »

Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Drago est trop chou quand il est jaloux je trouve. Harry et Ron n'apparaîtrons pas dans la fic. J'aurais beaucoup aimé écrire leur réaction par rapport au couple, mais la fic se termineras avant ! Contente que tu aimes ma boite à célibataires. J'étais en train de relire la coupe de feu, et ça m'a donné des idées._

_**Chilou : **C'était quoi la bêtise que Drago a évité à Hermione de faire selon toi ? Mettre un pied dans les couilles de McLaggen, ou sortir avec McLaggen ? ;) C'est vrai que c'est pas trop tôt ! Fallait qu'il se secoue un peu le Drago là ! Merci ! Bisous !_

_**Celia-Dramione : **J'adooore les petites phrases qui tuent ! (Pas de problème ! Je suis folle aussi, on va s'entendre !) Voilà, une embrassade un peu plus proche que tu ne l'avais prévu. Un chapitre très fleur-bleu d'ailleurs... La surprise ? Niark, niark ! Je ne dirais rien ! ;) Merci pour les liens ! Bisous !_

_**Fraulein Takoor :** Je pense que c'est McLaggen dont tu parles. Enfin c'est sûrement pas Drago en même temps ! :P Moi aussi j'aime pas McLaggen, mais ça se voit non ?_

_**Magoo : **Moi aussi j'aurais bien été pour le coup de pied. Mais une humiliation publique c'est quand même mieux... Non c'est pas ça la surprise :P_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Eh oui ! Drago se réveille enfin ! Ah quand même ! Y a pas que moi qui le trouve trop choipinou quand il est en colère ;) Et oui, retour de la romance, nos petits chéris vont-ils se mettre ensemble ? Suite au prochain épisode ! ;) (Le café c'est le bien ! :P) Bisouuus !_

_**Harry :** Pour faire fuir la concurrence, il la fait fuir. Il la traumatise même !_


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou !_

_Voici le 25éme chapitre!Et non on n'est pas encore à la Happy end ! Le dernier chapitre était assez fleur-bleue. J'espére que celui là ne sera pas trop mélodramatique ;)_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces. Le baiser n'était que tendresse, que délicatesse. Il glissa une main au niveau de la taille d'Hermione et la rapprocha de lui. Celle-ci glissa une main dans les cheveux du beau blond pour approfondir le baiser...

Hein ?! Quoi ?!

Hermione se dégagea brusquement de Drago. Elle le regarda pendant une seconde, essoufflée et ayant des soucoupes à la place des yeux. Puis elle s'enfuit : elle se retourna et partit en courant à travers les couloirs. Drago, étonné, mit quelques secondes avant réagir.

« -Hermione ! »

« -Hermione, attends s'il-te-plaît ! »

Il la suivit en courant, essayant de la rattraper. Mais le préfète ayant quelques secondes d'avance put se jeter un sortilège de désillusion. Au détour d'un couloir il l'avait perdue.

Hemione, elle, continua à courir. Les pensées se bousculaient. Ses larmes s'écrasaient au sol et lui brouillaient la vue. Elle courait sans savoir où elle allait. Et sans savoir comment elle avait fait, elle se retrouva dans le parc.

Elle se dirigea vers le lac et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe humide. Ses larmes continuaient de couler. Elle se sentait si faible, si vulnérable. Le sortilège s'annula. Il faisait si froid dehors. Pendant une période qui lui sembla durer un éternité, elle continua à pleurer et à trembler sous la lumière de la lune.

Tout à coup elle sentit une présence chaude dans son dos. Elle sursauta et se retourna. À travers ses larmes elle aperçut du rose.

« -Chonchon ? »

Elle frotta ses yeux avec sa manche. Quand elle les rouvrit, Chonchon se tenait devant elle et la regardait avec ses petits yeux noirs. Il s'approcha d'elle puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, lui mit un coup de langue du menton jusqu'au front.

« -Beauaaark ! Chonchon ! »

Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un récurvite sur son visage. Elle releva la tête et regarda Chonchon légèrement en colère. Ce dernier continuait de la regarder avec ses petits yeux noirs. Il baissa la tête et la frotta contre le bras d'Hermione.

« -Tu essayes de me réconforter, hein ? »

Chonchon la regarda, Il avait l'air acquiescer du regard.

« -Je suis si triste Chonchon. Le pire est que je comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. Pourquoi cela m'affecte-t-il autant que Drago m'aie embrassé? Est-ce que c'est sincère ? Je pense... Il a dit qu'il ne me mentirait jamais... Mais pourquoi je suis partie ? J'ai paniqué... J'ai eu peur... Mais peur de quoi ? De ce que les gens vont dire, ou de tomber amoureuse ? Ce que les gens pensent en même temps j'en ai toujours rien eu a foutre. Donc logiquement j'ai peur de tomber amoureuse ? »

Elle ne savait même plus si elle posait la question à elle-même ou à Chonchon.

« -Je suis stupide, hein ? »

Chonchon secoua sa tête de haut en bas.

« -Eh ! Mais tu dis que je suis stupide là ? »

Chonchon secoua encore la tête de haut en bas.

« -Eh ! C'est pas gentil ça ! »

Elle rigola puis elle réalisa qu'elle tapait quand même la discute à un cochon.

« -Mon dieu, je suis folle... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Chonchon ? »

Chonchon la regarda droit dans les yeux. Intensément. Puis il tourna la tête et fixa l'horizon. Il se leva, fit quelques pas dans la direction qu'il regardait puis s'assit, bien droit et regarda au loin. Hermione Le rejoignit et s'assit à coté de lui.

« -Quest-ce que tu veux me dire Chonchon ? »

Il continuait fixement à regarder au loin. Il regardait à l'est. Là où le soleil se lève. Ça ressamblait à un message. Peut-être que...

« -Tu veux que j'aille de l'avant, que je regarde le futur, et un jour, le soleil se lèvera pour moi, et je serais enfin heureuse ? »

Chonchon tourna la tête et acquiesça. Enfin... C'était un cochon... Hermione se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Ou au moins d'halluciner. N'empêche qu'elle avait trouvé des réponses. Que ce soit un délire ou la réalité, elle était reconnaissante pour ça.

Elle posa le tête sur l'épaule de Chonchon et il regardèrent la lune ainsi pendant un long moment.

« -J'ai sommeil Chonchon... »

Chonchon s'allongea sur l'herbe et Hermione put s'allonger sur lui, se servant de son ventre comme oreiller. Il était doux et sentait bon l'orange. Avant de s'endormir elle pensa qu'il avait encore du faire un tour chez les elfes. Puis elle sombra dans le sommeil.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Pou-pou-pidoouu : **Le nombre de chapitre je sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore fini en fait. Mais on approche de la fin ! Malfoy powaaa !_

_**Ange Lapuce : **Il est bien mon Drago hein ? Je ferais tout pour garder l'humour. Mais bon c'est une histoire d'amour, le petit coté fleur-bleue revient toujours ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci !_

_**Mama : **Et voilà ! Comme tu l'avais dit elle a ''repoussé'' Drago. Enfin, elle a plus fuit qu'autre chose... Mais par contre je ne la ferais pas sortir avec McLaggen ! Ah non ! ;) Merci ! _

_**Fraulein Takoor :** Eh oui ! C'est un Malfoy, c'est normal pour lui ! Bon je sais que là t'as sûrement envie de me tuer. Le pire serait que Drago apprenne qu'Hermione l'a laissé pour aller avec Chonchon. Là il péterait un câble je pense !_

_**Chilou : **Et oui ! Le baiser est enfin arrivé, mais ça n'a pas marché aussi bien que prévu apparemment... Moi aussi j'adore la demande, je rêve d'avoir la même ! Hermione n'a pas sauté sur l'occasion... Mais bon Chonchon lui a remis les idées en place apparemment . La tête de poudlard face au couple ? Niark, niark ! Ça va être quelque chose ! Bisous !_

_**Celia-Dramione : **vu comment t'étais heureuse qu'ils soient ensemble, là tu dois juste avoir envie de le tuer... C'est pas encore ça la surprise ! ;) J'aime bien tes reviews folles ! Ça donne du peps ! Bisous !_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Elle a bien pris l'invitation surprise oui ! Bon pas trop le reste, mais bon ! J'ai pensé exactement la même chose quand je l'ai écris ! J'avais trop envie d'appuyer sur effacer, de lui mettre un coup de pied à cet abruti, et de réécrire la suite ! Ça lui aurait empécher une descendance, faisant donc ici un geste pour l'humanité. Mais bon je me suis retenue. Faut pas céder à la violence ;) J'aime finir mes chapitre comme ça, ça te donne envie de lire la suite ! Bisouuus !_

_**Shae21 : **Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ! Ça m'a fait plus que plaisir ! Quelqu'un qui vient de chez moi en plus, c'est cool ! Une review n'est jamais inutile ! Ça me fais super plaisir de voir qu'on lit ma fic avec attention ! Et oui mon vocabulaire est assez complet en soi et un peu bizarre de temps en temps apparemment. Mais bon si on a le même c'est cool ! ;) Ah ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Chonchon chéri ! Il a énormément de potentiel, j'arrête pas de le dire ! Et il est marrant :) Et Hermione en est complètement fan aussi ! Je crois que je vais vraiment créer un club Chonchon car y a de plus en plus de personnes qui l'adorent ! T'as raison, Chonchon c'est le meilleur ! Tu sais j'adore tes pétages de câble sur les reviews ! C'est super sympa ! Merci beaucoup ! _


	26. Chapter 26

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre 26. Je viens de voir qu'on était passé à plus de 100 reviews. C'est vraiment super ! Merci encore !_

_Rien n'est à moi tout est à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Quand Hemione ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur un vieux canapé tout dur, et une couverture toute rêche était posée sur ses épaules. Elle se releva et aperçut Hagrid assis devant sa cheminée, qui buvait un thé. Elle se frotta les yeux.

« -Bonjour Hermione. On se sent mieux ?

-Hagrid ? Co... Comment j'ai atterris ici ? Je ne me souviens plus de grand chose...

-Hier soir, assez tard, un certain cochon est venu gratter à ma porte, puis m'a guidé jusqu'à toi. Tu dormais dans l'herbe près du parc... »

Peu à peu Hermione se réveillait, et les souvenirs lui remontaient à la tête.

« -C'est Chonchon qui vous a guidé jusqu'à moi ?

-Oui. Il est d'ailleurs très intelligent ce cochon.

-C'est le meilleur... Désolé de vous avoir dérangé Hagrid...

-Il n'y a pas de soucis Hermione. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi. Tu veux un biscuit ? »

Hermione se résigna et accepta le biscuit. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une demi-heure, Hermione essayant désespérément de ramollir le biscuit en le trempant dans son thé. Inefficace.

« -Dis-moi Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien...

-Tu sais, même du temps où vous faisiez les quatre-cent coups Harry, Ron, et toi, je ne t'avais jamais vu t'endormir dans le parc... Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-... Eh bien... Ça va mieux déjà.

-Bien. »

Elle discuta encore un quart d'heure avec Hagrid puis rentra au château avec son biscuit encore tout dur. Sur le chemin, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir, et elle partit en direction de ses appartements bien décidée à mettre tout au point avec Drago. Du moins, à discuter avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses appartements, elle tourna en rond devant la porte pendant quelques minutes puis se décida à entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte, Drago était assis dans le salon et lisait un bouquin. Elle passa la porte, s'arma de courage et s'approcha de lui toute stressée. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long par terre.

Comment rater son entrée en toute beauté ? Comme ça.

Elle se releva prestement et s'avança jusqu'au milieu du salon.

« -Bonjour Drago...

-Bonjour. »

Son ton était sec. Hermione attendit quelques secondes mais il ne leva même pas la tête de son livre.

« -Euh... Drago... Je voulais te dire pour hier soir...

-Ne te donne pas cette peine. »

Son ton était dur presque méchant. Il se leva, déposa son livre et se dirigea vers la porte en contournant Hermione sans même lui accorder un regard.

« -J'ai pas besoin de ton petit discours. J'ai compris, ça me suffit. Bonne journée. »

Il sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**shae21 : **Chonchon est mon héros ! ;) Hermione se pose toujours trop de questions. Pour l'instant j'arrive à tenir ce rythme de publication. Croisons les doigts pour que j'y arrive jusqu'à la fin !_

_**Petite Savoyarde : **J'aime bien comment tu résumes ma fic ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_**Celia-Dramione :** Hermione réfléchit trop ! Tu avais raison, il lui fait la gueule... Maintenant tu as envie de LE tuer ou c'est toujours pour Hermione ? ;) Eh ! Pars pas un peu plus loin à chaque fois ! Comment tu feras pour me poster tes reviews sinon ?! :P Bisouuus ! _

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Coucou ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! J'ai eu peur, je me suis dit ''elle aime plus ma fic'' ! Mais t'inquiète, quand on trouve une fic bien écrite, je sais que c'est super dur d'en sortir ! T'as bien de la chance avec tes cheveux ! Chez moi il pleut aujourd'hui, je vais donc me retrouver avec une pop ! Et oui ! Drago a embrassé Hermione. Il s'en passe des trucs quand t'es pas là ! ;) Chonchon, le cochon ninja, psychologue, oreiller ! Comme tu dis : NARMOL ! Merci ! C'est super gentil ! Bisouuus ! _

_**Fraulein Takoor :** C'est sur... L'amour c'est compliqué..._

_**Chilou :** C'est sur, elle est cruche. Désolée mais Drago lui en veut un peu (beaucoup), je sais que tu espérais que ça ne se passe pas. Mais bon c'est un serpentard, il a sa part d'orgueil. C'est vrai qu'on l'oublie souvent mais un cochon ça prend de la place ! Un chat c'est plus pratique t'as raison ! Merci ! Bisous !_

_**Review anonyme : **Eh non ! Il n'est pas psychopathe. Il est même assez psychologue pour le coup ! (Jeu de mot pourrave j'en convient.) _

_**Review anonyme 2 (Nyxie?) : **Hermione est énervante, c'est vrai. Tout le monde aime Chonchon ! Yeah ! Vive la nouvelle option épaule-compatissante-oreiller, 2-en-1 ! Il a de plus en plus d'aptitudes le bougre ! Un peu plus et il prend le contrôle de la planète ! Niark ! N'empêche qu'il n'y a qu'avec notre Hermione qu'il est mimi-chou ! Bon avec les elfes aussi... Bisouus !_


	27. Chapter 27

_Coucou ! _

_Voici le chapitre 27 ! _

_Rien n'est a moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Hermione était assise en tailleur devant la cheminée. Elle tenait entre ses jambes un pot de glace au chocolat qu'elle s'appliquait à vider avec une petite cuillère. Quand elle l'eut finit, elle l'empila à coté d'elle avec deux de ses congénères. Elle allait attaquer le quatrième pot quand on tambourina à la porte.

« -Hermione ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! C'est Ginny ! »

Hermione se lâcha son pot à contrecœur et alla ouvrir la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Ginny ne reconnu pas son Hermione. Elle avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux défaits, et portait en tout et pour tout un vieux tee-shirt blanc taché de chocolat.

« -Hermione... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

« -Ginny. Je suis contente de te voir... »

Ginny entra et elles s'installèrent dans le salon. Elle regarda d'un air dégouté les pots de glace vide puis questionna Hermione.

« -Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas dormi au château hier soir, et ce matin je vois que tu bâches tout les cours de la matinée. Du coup je me suis inquiétée. J'ai manqué mon déjeuner pour venir te voir. Raconte-moi tout.

-Eh bien... C'est à cause de Drago.

-J'en étais sûre. Je t'avais prévenu.

-Non c'est ma faute... Hier soir, tu as vu quand il m'a invité au bal ?

-Qui ne l'a pas vu ?

-Eh bien, après, quand on est sortis de la grande salle, il m'a embrassé. Mais j'ai eu peur et je me suis enfuie et j'ai dormi chez Hagrid. Mais maintenant je regrette, et surtout maintenant il ne veut plus me parler.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es restée dans tes appartements ce matin ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as mangé trois pots de glace au chocolat ?

-Oui. »

Ginny regarda Hermione pendant quelques secondes interdite. Puis elle se leva brusquement.

« -Putain ! Non, mais Hermione je rêve ! Je t'avais dit que Drago était un pur crétin ! S'il a réagit comme ça, c'en est juste la preuve ! Et toi tu te laisses abattre par un crétin ?! Tu t'enfermes et tu bouffes de la glace comme une p'tite vieille ?! C'est pas le moment d'avoir un mental de chips ! Bon sang ! Tu es une griffondor, ou non ?! »

Hermione baissa les yeux gênée.

« -Si c'est pour des des conneries comme ça que tu manques les cours et que tu me fais m'inquiéter, ne compte plus sur moi ! »

Ginny se retourna et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant Hermione sur cette discussion.

Drago marchait tranquillement pour se rendre à son cours de potion. Les couloirs étaient déserts, il était en avance. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione de la matinée. Cela le rassurait autant que ça l'inquiétait : ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de manquer les cours, mais au moins il n'avait pas eu à affronter son regard. Il arrivait près des cachots quand brusquement il fut projeté contre un mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouvait une baquette sous la gorge.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :**_ _Coucou ! Ah ! Toi aussi tu fais la technique du ''dés-que-mes-cheveux-gonflent-je-les-attachent'' ? Nous on a failli se prendre un cyclone ces jours-ci. Bon, on l'a pas eu, mais du coup on se prend quand même de la pluie pour quelques jours là... Nooon ! Ne m'engeuule paaas ! (petits yeux larmoyants de cocker) Promis, j'attends que tu sois là la prochaine fois ! ;) Tu m'as fait vraiment rire avec ton petit frère ! Hagrid est toujours avec ses biscuits. En fait je paris que c'est les mêmes qu'il garde depuis une dizaine d'années ! Bisouus !_

_**Chilou : **Chonchon notre sauveur ! Eh ! Je trouve Hermione assez courageuse d'être allée lui parler directement ! Moi, personnellement je l'aurais évité de toute la semaine pour faire plus simple ! (Et selon pottermore je dois aller à griffondor ! Lol) Bisouus !_

_**Shae21 : **Eh oui ! Si c'est trop facile c'est pas marrant ! ;) Chonchon est omniprésent, mais en même temps c'est le meilleur ! Tu t'es reconnu en Hermione à ce moment là ? Moi aussi ! J'ai une capacité à me casser la figure phénoménale ! Oui chez moi c'est pluie aussi. Pauvres coureurs du grand raid. Quand je pense à la boue qu'il vont se prendre, mon estime pour eux augmente encore ! Bisouuus !_

_**Fraulein Takoor :** Et oui, c'est compliqué ! Mais c'est ça qui le rend intéressant ! _

_**Celia-Dramione :** Non Drago est vraiment buté et il n'écoute pas ! Mais je sens qu'il va devoir écouter là... Soirée mousse ? Trop fun ! ;) Bisouuus !_

_**Nyxie Estrella :** Coucou ! Ahah ! Je suis trop forte ! J'étais sûre que c'était toi. Elles sont vraiment chiantes quand elles buggent ces machines. Le miens m'énnerve pas mal en ce moment. Oui faut qu'Hermione se bouge ! Heureusement que Ginny est là pour le lui rappeler ! Pas mal la théorie de la même longueur d'onde. Tout à fait possible en plus. Et vérifié par le fait qu'ils ont le même gâteau préférée ! Bon y a un contre-argument c'est Drago. Mais en même temps, Hermione aussi aimait pas Drago au début... Ça veut peut-être dire que Chonchon aimera bien Drago dans le futur... Hmm... À creuser... Chonchon au pouvoir ! Ouiiii ! Bisouuus !_


	28. Chapter 28

_Coucou ! _

_Voilà le chapitre 28 ! Plus beaucoup de chapitres avant le bal ! Promis ;)_

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponses au reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouvait une baquette sous la gorge. Ginny le regardait avec des yeux assassins.

« -Weaslette, comment vas-tu ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Comment je vais, ça ne te regarde pas la fouine. Mais en tout cas sûrement mieux qu'Hermione ! »

Quoi ?

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-T'embrasses Hermione puis tu la traites comme une moins que rien. J'apprécie pas énormément Malfoy. »

Là il était encore plus perdu.

« -Mais c'est elle qui ne veut pas de moi. Je crois qu'elle me l'a fait assez bien comprendre quand elle s'est barrée en courant ! Maintenant si elle est mal avec ma conscience, je vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. D'ailleurs je crois que cela ne te concerne pas beaucoup plus, Weaslette. »

Ginny éclata de rire et retira sa baguette.

« -Non mais quel crétin ! Là t'es persuadé qu'elle veut pas de toi ?! Quelle persévérance en plus ! Bravo ! »

Ginny était morte de rire et continuait à se moquer de lui. Drago était de plus en plus perdu, mais maintenant il était aussi agacé par l'attitude de Ginny.

« -Tu peux prendre la peine de t'exprimer clairement, Weaslette?!

-Oh non, ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner le pain déjà mâché ! Arrête de jouer au con et secoue-toi. Hermione en vaut la peine, non ? »

Et Ginny se retourna et partit, laissant Drago tout seul sur ses pensées. Hermione voudrait encore de lui ? Si c'était le cas, alors oui il avait vraiment joué au con, et elle devait vraiment pas être bien. Mais ne serait-ce pas un plan de Weaslette pour qu'il se prenne un deuxième râteau en live ? En même temps Hermione avait bien accepté d'aller à la soirée avec lui... Grrr ! Fait chier !

Pendant ce temps, dans les appartement des préfets-en-chefs, Hermione s'était douchée, habillée, maquillée. Ce que Ginny lui avait dit, lui avait servi d'électrochoc. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle prépara ses affaires et quitta ses appartements pour continuer les derniers préparatifs de la fête. En passant dans le salon, elle aperçut Drago, mais elle l'ignora superbement.

Bon, ok. Pas aussi superbement que pouvait le faire Drago, mais... Ça avait son petit effet. C'est donc fière d'elle qu'elle partit en direction de la salle des préparatifs.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Shae21 : **L'expression ''avoir un mental de chips'' est une de mes préférée ! Dès le début de la fic je savais que je la placerai quelque part ! Ginny est remotivante c'est clair, en tout cas ça secoue ! :) Drago en mode courage fuyons ? Normal pour un serpentard non ? C'est vrai maintenant quand j'écris un chapitre sans Chonchon je trouve qu'il manque un gros quelque chose ! Bisouus !_

_**Celia-Dramione : **Et la bonne réponse est... Ginny ! ;) Eh ! Mais j'aime bien l'idée d'une soirée mousse ! Bon c'est pas ça la surprise, mais si je peux je calerai de la mousse dans un coin ;) Toi tu te rapproches de la surprise... Non il ne va rien annuler t'inquiète ! Bisouuus !_

_**Nyxie Estrella :** Ginny à la rescousse ! ''Mental de chips'' je l'adore ! C'est une de mes expressions favorites ! Elle est vraiment mythique cette glace au choco, hein ! Accompagnée de sa copine la bombe de chantilly bien sûr ! Ouais faudra guetter la réaction de Chonchon au bal alors ! ;) À dimanche ! Gros bisous ! _


	29. Chapter 29

_Coucou !_

_C'est le chapitre 29 ! On est enfin au bal !_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Les quelques derniers jours avant la fête passèrent en un éclair. Entre les préparatifs, et les devoirs que les profs continuaient de donner, Drago n'eut même pas le temps de décider s'il allait parler à Hermione ou non. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures ensemble depuis les événements mais ils avaient été tellement occupés... Et puis chaque fois que Drago aurait pu avoir l'occasion de lui parler, il s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Hermione quant à elle se demandait si elle avait un cavalier ou non pour le bal. Situation de merde en gros.

Le fameux soir d'Halloween arriva. Toutes l'après-midi, les filles de poudlard avaient déserté les couloirs pour aller se préparer. Les garçons, eux, avaient en général prévu une bonne heure entre potes. Drago arriva dans la grande salle à 18h pour finir ses derniers préparatifs pour sa surprise. En entrant, il se dit tout de suite qu'Hermione avait fait un travail remarquable : la décoration était resplendissante.

Tout les murs de la grande salle étaient maintenant recouverts de citrouilles, de sorcières sur leurs balais, ou d'araignées peintes sur les murs, alternant de l'orange vif, du vert gazon et de l'argent. Cela donnait à la salle un coté fun et classe en même temps. Une citrouille géante lévitait au niveau du plafond et dégageait de la lumière, à la manière d'une boule disco. Et puis de temps en temps elle se réveillait et lâchait un gros rire sadique. Ça mettait dans l'ambiance au moins.

Une estrade avait été placée du coté droit de la salle. Elle était entourée de gosse citrouilles de toutes les tailles qui dégageaient de la lumière argentée, et de grosse lianes vertes s'entremêlaient tout autour.

Un peu plus loin le buffet avait été mis en place. Drago était vraiment fier des elfes, ils s'étaient surpassés. La tables croulait de nourriture, principalement du sucré. Les gâteaux s'empilaient les uns sur les autres. Une cascade de chocolat était matérialisée dans le vide, et coulait dans un grand bol, permettant aux élèves de tremper tout ce qu'ils voulaient dans du chocolat. Une montagne de patacitrouilles se trouvait à coté du distributeur magique de chantilly. Et un plus de cet énorme buffet, des plateaux voleraient pendant toute la soirée entre les élèves en portant des bonbons. Drago était assez fier de ses choix.

Il travailla sur sa surprise pendant une demi-heure puis alla se poster à l'entrée pour accueillir les préfets à qui il expliquerait la gestion des élèves. Aucun signe d'Hermione. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de briefing les préfets se positionnèrent, le groupe pour la musique arriva et les premiers élèves purent enfin entrer.

Drago, qui était placé aux portes de la grande salle, filtrait les entrées, donnant un bracelet noir à ceux qui restaient jusqu'à minuit, et un bracelet orange pour les plus âgés qui pouvaient rentrer plus tard. Les bracelets s'éclaireraient à l'heure donné pour indiquer aux élèves qu'il fallait rentrer. Les élèves ayant placé leur nom dans l'urne aux célibataires devaient passer sous une arche. Ils ressortaient avec un accessoire en plus sur leur déguisement, et devaient chercher leur partenaire qui portait le même accessoire.

La salle commençait sérieusement à se remplir, et toujours pas d'Hermione. Drago se tourna et enfin, il la vit. En haut des escaliers.

o0O0o

_Note de l'auteur : Je sais dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose, il ne sert qu'à planter le décors, et **surtout** à vous faire poireauter un peu ;) Bisous !_

_o0O0o_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Coucou ! Ah mince si elle était nulle c'est dommage... Contente que ma petite phrase t'aie fait rire parce que je tenais vraiment à la placer celle-là ! Là oui, je crois qu'il faut qu'il se secoue et qu'il y aille ! J'adore : ''espèce de mec'', c'est exactement ça ! Ben on a failli avoir un cyclone mais il a pas plut tant que ça en fait. Aujourd'hui il fait beau ! C'est mon dernier jour de vacances donc c'est chouette ! Les prochains chapitre tu seras là ? Non parce que je vais mettre de l'action ! ;) Faudrait pas que tu manques ça ! Je parie qu'on peut faire breveter les biscuit d'Hagrid comme arme de combat : tu t'en prend un dans la tête, traumatisme crânien, t'es KO ! Ça pourrait marcher super fort ! En plus l'ennemi il s'attend pas à la dangerosité du truc, tu vois. Genre le gars il sort sa baguette, toi tu sors un biscuit ! Énorme ! :D Bisouuus !_

_**shae21 : **C'est clair ! Ils jouent au chat et à la souris et en attendant ils sont toujours pas ensemble. Ginny qui défend Hermione mais qui ne lui dira pas jamais. Avouer qu'elle a fait quelque chose pour que sa Hermione soit avec Drago... Sûrement pas ! C'est cool de se lever à midi le samedi, hein ? Moi j'adore ! ;) Bisous !_

_**Chilou : **Coucou ! Ouais c'est vrai, ça c'était un peu lâche. Mais on va dire que c'était la panique... ;) Serpentarde ? C'est cool ça aussi ! J'avais pensé que je serais poufsouffle moi perso, vu que j'aime bien cette maison... Mais bon apparemment je suis plus courageuse que je ne le pense ! ;) Bref ! Ginny a grandi avec Fred et Georges, elle a intérêt a péter le feu et à savoir se défendre ! Non, nos deux héros ne sont pas, mais alors pas du tout synchro ! Merci ! Bisous !_

_**Petite Savoyarde : **Merci ! Ginny est fidèle à elle-même. Voilà la suite !_

_**Harry :** Belle la déclaration, hein ? C'est pas un Malfoy pour rien ! Chonchon powaaa ! He is the best ! L'art de se compliquer la vie est une deuxième nature pour nos deux chéris ! Quand c'est pas un c'est l'autre ! ;) Ginny powaaa ! Elle aussi elle gère ! C'est sûr que s'il parlaient ça serait plus simple. Mais ils sont tout les deux trop butés pour ça ! _


	30. Chapter 30

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre 30 ! Punaise ! Ça fait un mois que j'écris ! Ça passe trop vite !_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K. Rowling. _

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre, comme d'hab'_

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Enfin il la vit. En haut des escaliers. Elle portait une logue robe noire en dentelle. Les deux bretelles de la robe partaient de son cou, laissant penser à un dos nu, et formaient un décolleté plongeant. La robe était moulante jusqu'au niveau des fesses ou elle s'évasait et se constituait de lambeau de tulle et de dentelle. Elle portait de magnifiques talons noirs qui la mettaient plus qu'en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche qui lui donnait un air noble. Drago eut à ce moment la vraie certitude que tout ce que ces parents lui avaient toujours répété était faux : Elle était d'origine moldue mais à cet instant elle dégageait toute la noblesse qu'un sang-pur pouvait dégager. Ginny arriva à ses cotés. Hermione se retourna pour lui parler, laissant à Drago la possibilité d'admirer le magnifique dos nu de la robe qui se terminait au niveau de ses reins.

« -Eh oh ! La momie ! On se réveille ! J'attends mon bracelet moi. »

Drago se retourna vers le deuxième année qui l'avait sortit de sa contemplation et le foudroya du regard.

« -Alors toi tu la fermes et tu marches droit. Encore une fois où tu me parles comme ça et déjà je ne te file pas ce précieux bracelet, et tu laisseras à tes amis le soin de te raconter à quel point la fête était géniale. Et ensuite je te réduis en morceau avant même que tu n'aies eu le temps de penser à sortir ta baguette. Compris ? »

Alors que le pauvre deuxième année devait pisser de peur dans son costume de citrouille, Hermionne elle descendait les escaliers. Elle sentait tout les regard sur elle, et se sentait encore plus gênée. Elle commença à insulter Ginny mentalement. C'est elle qui l'avait forcé à se déguiser en vampire dans cette robe plus que provocante ! En plus avec ces fichus talons elle avait peur de se casser la figure à chaque marche de ce foutu escalier. Pourquoi ils faisaient des escaliers aussi grand aussi?! Ginny elle était déguisée en diablotine : short rouge, haut rouge, trident et cornes et queue de diablotine ensorcelée. Hermione pensa que ça lui allait vraiment bien, vu son caractère.

Enfin elle arriva en bas des escaliers et vit Drago. Il était déguisé en momie. Ça se voyait tout de suite. Pourtant son costume restait très classe. Tout ses vêtements était constitué de bandelettes enroulées et cousues ensembles, dans un ton brun gris qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds. Il était en train d'engueuler un deuxième année qui partit la tête baissée.

Hermione sentit son ventre se serrer. Il fallait aller prendre les bracelets avec lui. Ginny vit son trouble, l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers l'entrée. Elle arriva devant Drago. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Un regard profond, sans colère ni rancune. Juste un regard qui en disait long.

« -Tu es vraiment plus que magnifique Hermione. »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Fraulein Takoor :** Elle est plus que belle là ! C'est la robe de mes rêves ! _

_**Shae21 : **Contente que mon bal te plaise ! J'avais peur que les couleurs pétard fassent pas trop Halloween... Bouffe à volonté, c'est le must ! Désolé de t'avoir donné faim :/ Le pire c'est que moi aussi j'avais trop envie de chocolat et de chantilly après, mais évidement j'avais ni l'un ni l'autre ! Pour la surprise ? Surprise ! ;) Moi aussi j'avais pas fini mon boulot. Je l'ai fini à 4h ce matin pour te dire ! Bonne rentrée ! Courage, je suis dans la même galère ! Bisouus !_

_**Celia-Dramione : **Si je fais une soirée mousse, promis je t'invite ! Mais faudra faire 10000km en avion, c'est bon ? Communication ? Ce mot n'est compris ni par Hermione ni par Drago apparemment ! Et oui ! À chaque fois je vous laisse comme ça ! Sadique hein ? Ne t'inquiéte pas, j'en réserve encore des fins comme ça ;) Bisouuus !_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Ginny est géniale c'est vrai ! Je m'occuperais de la tenue de Chonchon, promis ! Et oui il a faillit faire une attaque le pauvre Drago ! D'ailleurs le ptit deuxième année en à pris pour son grade ! Drago et les deuxièmes années, décidément, c'est pas le grand amour ! Je sais, c'est sadique, j'avoue ! C'est cool que mes chapitre t'aident un peu à décompresser ! Contente que la déco te plaise. J'avais peur que ce soit trop coloré justement ! Et oui, le rire sadique ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher ;)_

_**sscg : **Désolé de vous faire languir... C'est pour votre bien ça, comme dirait ma grand-mêre ! Ça me fait plaisir que ça te passionne !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **« Espèce de mec » je l'adore ! T'as raison, c'est juste trop vrai ! Verndredi t'es en vacances ? Plus que quelques jours à tenir alors ! Je suis sûre qu'avec ce petit commerce on ferait pleiiin d'argent ! Faut juste trouver un bon slogan maintenant ! Et c'est exactement comme tu l'avais prévu, Hermione en bombasse et Drago bien à la ramasse ! Mais bon, ça pouvait pas être autrement ;) Bisouus ! _


	31. Chapter 31

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre 31 ! Au fait ma chère _**HeadGirlHotChick**_, hier je t'ai menti ! Mais bon on va dire que c'est pour ton bien ;) _**Nyxie Estrella **_tu voulais savoir ce que notre duo de choc pouvait donner à une réception : nous y voilà !_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à JKR._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre_

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Tu es vraiment plus que magnifique Hermione. »

Hermione baissa la tête, gênée.

« -Il n'y a pas de quoi être gênée, Hermione. Tu es très belle et tu le mérites. »

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

« -Merci Drago... »

C'est à ce moment que Ginny décida d'intervenir. Elle attrapa deux bracelets, prit Hermione par le bras et la tira en direction de la fête.

« -Merci bien Malfoy, on se voit plus tard ! »

Arrivées devant le buffet, Hermione la foudroya du regard.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as tiré comme ça ?!

-Tu le déshabillais déjà du regard, j'avais pas envie d'en voir plus. »

Hermione se renfrogna et commença à bouder son amie.

« -Hermione. Conseil d'experte : laisse le se revenir tout seul. Avec Harry ça a marché pour moi et Malfoy est aussi buté que lui. Ça devrait lui servir de leçon. »

Hermione regarda Ginny stupéfaite. Elle pensait que depuis le départ elle faisait tout pour briser son semblant d'histoire d'amour, mais peut-être pas tant que ça...

« -D'ac ! »

Les derniers élèves et les professeurs arrivèrent enfin, et ils purent fermer les portes. Les élèves ayant mis leurs noms dans l'urne trouvaient peu à peu leurs partenaires. En même temps quand on se trouvait affublé d'un gros chapeau fluo ou d'un tutu rose, difficile de rater celui ou celle qui avait le même. La musique commença. Personne n'osait aller sur la piste. Hermione attrapa alors la main de Ginny et la tira sur la piste. Elle se mirent à danser comme des tarées en rigolant et bientôt la foule des élèves les rejoignirent. Le groupe était vraiment bon et tout le monde s'éclatait. Dans un coin de la salle Drago s'était assis et observait Hermione avec le sourire. Qu'elle était belle quand elle rigolait...

Au bout d'une heure à danser, Ginny et Hermione s'arrêtèrent pour aller se rafraîchir. Elle prirent toutes les deux un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Hermione vit alors McLaggen s'approcher d'elle.

« -Oh non... »

Drago remarqua aussi Mclaggen et s'approcha discrètement.

« -Bonsoir Hermione. Tu n'as pas de cavalier ?

-Si elle en a un répondit Ginny à sa place.

-Ah... Tu sais tu peux lâcher ce nul Hermione. J'accepte encore d'être ton cavalier, pas besoin de t'excuser. »

Drago sentit son sang bouillir, il allait lui refaire le portrait à ce connard. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Hermione lui avait jeté son verre de jus de citrouille à la figure et lui enfonçait déjà son talon aiguille dans les couilles. Finalement Hermione remercia intérieurement Ginny de l'avoir obligée à porter ces chaussures.

Mclaggen tomba à genou au sol, les mains sur son entre-jambe. Drago pouffa dans son coin alors que Ginny explosait ouvertement de rire. Hermione décrocha alors une gifle monumentale à McLaggen qui s'étala complètement par terre. Les élèves se mirent à regarder la scène et bientôt la musique s'arrêta. Les professeurs paraissaient choqués mais ne firent rien. Hermione retourna McLaggen avec son pied et se pencha légèrement pour qu'il entende bien.

« -Alors maintenant Cormac, tu vas arrêter de te vanter deux minutes, tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles de débile profond, et tu vas retenir tout ce que je vais te dire, parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. »

o0O0o

_Note de l'auteur : Vous étiez tellement nombreux (moi compris) à vouloir voir McLaggen se prendre la raclée de sa vie, que je n'ai pas pu résister... Hermione n'a finalement pas pu choisir entre un coup de pied ou une gifle... Du coup elle a fait les deux ! ;)_

_o0O0o_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Fraulein Takoor :** Si le bal va bien se passer, ça je sais pas. Mais en tout cas il sera mouvementé !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Coucou ! J'osais pas te demander de la réutiliser ! Merci ! « Le biscuit BANG ! L'invention choc dont VOUS avez besoin ! Dans ces temps de guerre, sur qui se fier?! Biscuit BANG est solide, incassable, indéformable, imputrescible, et résistant à l'eau : il ne vous laissera jamais tomber! Vous pouvez compter sur lui et vos ennemis s'en souviendront ! (Ou ils ne se souviendront de plus rien ! (dépend de la force appliquée dans le lancer de biscuit) » Je crois que ça va marcher du tonnerre ! Oui Drago est de plus en plus choupinou dans ses commentaire ! Bisouus !_

_**Shae21 : **Coucou ! Oui j'étais assez fatiguée... J'ai failli m'imprimer mon cours de Philo sur le visage à force de dormir dessus en cours ! Moi non plus je ferais pas ma fière devant Drago, il peut faire sacrément peur quand il veut ! Oui j'ai voulu changer un peu du fameux Drago déguisé en ange déchu... Et puis le déguisement de Momie, comme je le vois dans ma tête il est assez classe. Ginny la diablotine ? Pléonasme ! ;) Bisous ! _

_**Alweenify :** Je pense pouvoir ramener Chonchon à la fête, mais pas sûr qu'il y reste, y a quand même McGo dans les parages ! Heureusement que Ginny est là ! Le jour où mon lycée fait un bal comme ça, il poussera des schtoumpf sur la lune ! Chonchon qui vole ? Ça serait trop génial ça ! La robe ou la Momie, il faut choisir ! ;)_

_**Celia-Dramione : **Je vais essayer de rapprocher la surprise le plus possible du 31 octobre, mais ça va être dur car j'arrive vers la fin... 10000km en avion c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour venir à la réunion, là où j'habite. Du coup ça rend les choses un peu plus compliquées ! ;) Bisouuus !_

_**Yuki : **Aie ! Désolé j'avais pas remarqué ! Mais t'inquiète ils vont s'allonger un peu là._

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Oui c'est vrai ! Il était temps qu'il prenne un peu les choses en main ! Je garde des proportions harmonieuses, ok ! Bisouuus ! _


	32. Chapter 32

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre 32 ! Dragées surprise à passé le cap des 20 000 vues ! C'est juste énorme. Merci à tous ! Encore merci ! _

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Alors maintenant Cormac, tu vas arrêter de te vanter deux minutes, tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles de débile profond, et tu vas retenir tout ce que je vais te dire, parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. »

Hetmione s'arrêta deux secondes pour vérifier que McLaggen avait entendu, puis elle reprit.

« -Alors Cormac, le problème avec toi c'est qu'en plus d'être un gardien pourri, un élève stupide, un débile profond et irrespectueux et un vantard, ce qui est inexpliqué au vues de tes piètres qualités, tu es complètement inintêressant à mes yeux. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me manque de respect ou qu'on me traite comme un objet, donc la prochaine fois que tu me croise, dans un couloir par exemple, vérifie que t'es pas tout seul, et rase les murs. De plus, je tiens à préciser que je préférerais encore sortir avec un scroutt à pétard qu'avec toi, j'aurais moins honte je pense. Ah, et dernière chose : tu insultes encore une fois Drago en ma présence et ce sera sûrement la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie. Compris ? »

Gisant au sol, il acquiesça.

« -Maintenant tu pars de cette fête. »

McLaggen lança une complainte qui signifiait quelque chose du genre : « Je peux pas marcher, j'ai mal ! »

« -Ah, mais je m'en fous Cormac. Que tu marches, rampes ou roules, tu te démerdes, mais tu dégages.

-T'inquiète, Hermione. Je m'en occupe. »

Drago s'était approché et saisissait maintenant McLaggen par le haut de son costume de pirate et le traîna vers les portes de la grande salle. Dès qu'ils eurent passé les portes, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione.

« -Y en a un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Tu l'as dit !

-Bien joué ma grande !

-Merci ! »

Ginny leva sa main vers Hermione qui tapa dedans. Puis tout à coup, des applaudissement commencèrent parmi les élèves et bientôt toute la salle applaudissait et sifflait Hermione. Même certains professeurs applaudissaient. Hermione crut même voir McGo esquisser un sourire.

Les applaudissements cessèrent peu à peu et la musique reprit. Hermione et Ginny se mêlèrent pour danser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione vit du coin de l'œil Drago rentrer de nouveau dans la grande salle. Il se craquait les doigts et avait un air satisfait collé au visage. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Une pointe de... détermination ?

Il passa derrière un groupe d'élèves et disparut. Hermione le cherchait du regard mais ne le trouvait pas. Elle recommença à se concentrer sur la piste de danse, mais ça la tracassait. Ce regard... Elle ne connaissait pas ça de Drago. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle avait recommencé à le chercher, ne dansant plus que frénétiquement en se balançant de droite à gauche et en regardant un peu partout autour d'elle.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Ginny

-Rien, je cherche Drago. »

Hermione laissa son amie et traversa la foule en le cherchant. Elle poussait les élèves, et ne faisait plus attention à rien. Elle n'entendit même pas que la musique s'était de nouveau arrêtée, et que tout les élèves la regardaient. Puis une voix retentit dans la salle.

« -Hermione ? »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Fraulein Takoor : **T'encourage Hermione pour qu'elle bote bien le cul à McLaggen ? C'est fait ! ;)_

_**HeadGirlHotChick : **Oui je t'ai un petit peu piégé ma chérie... Mais c'est parce que je sais que tu vas aimer la suite et que je ne voulais pas te gâcher le suspens ! Et tout ça au péril de ma vie ! (Oui ! Au péril de ma vie : t'as bien failli me tuer hier ! ;) ) Merci ! Contente que tu m'aimes plus que mon histoire quand même ;) Bientôt le dénouement ! Bisous, bisous ! _

_**Celia-Dramione :** C'est vrai que notre trio de personnages réunis ça vaut le détour ! Bon sachant qu'on est le 24 ça va être dur pour moi de tenir encore 7 chapitres. Mais je crois que j'ai une idée... J'y pense et je te dis ça demain ! Merci ! C'est gentil de partager l'histoire :) Bisouuus !_

_**Harry : **C'est clair ! Là pour le coup, je crois qu'il ne va plus l'approcher à moins de 100m ! T'inquiète pour Chonchon, y a toujours une solution ! (la rime de ouf :P)_

_**Ptite Savoyarde : **Oui sacrée raclée en effet ! J'imagine même pas ce qu'il s'est pris avec Drago ! Chonchon back again ? :) Merci !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :**_ _Coucou ! S'il ne se reproduit pas, c'est un bien pour la planète ! C'est pas chic mais c'est assez vrai ! Bon maintenant faut juste savoir comment il fait ses biscuits Hagrid ! Bisouuus !_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **On a trop pensé la même chose : Il ne pourra plus avoir de descendance, un bien pour l'humanité ! Moi aussi j'ai adoré l'écrire, et je suis contente que la manière dont tu l'imagines soit géniale ! Parce que pour moi c'était carrément super ! Pas de quoi ! Ça ma vraiment fait plaisir de foutre une raclée à Cormac ! Pas besoin de me vénérer t'inquiète ! ;) Ça c'est vrai ! Une bonne scéne de violence c'est très satisfaisant. Je suis d'ailleurs la première à dire : tuer des gens ça détend ! Ginny the best ! Faudrait voir si elle s'entend avec Chonchon au passage... Bisouuus ! _


	33. Chapter 33

_Coucou !_

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! J'avais trop de boulot hier, j'ai vraiment pas eu un temps pour poster le chapitre. Pour me pardonner du coup je reviens avec **2 chapitres aujourd'hui **! Je suis pardonnée ?_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -Hermione ? »

Hermione se figea sur place. C'était sa voix.

« -Ah, voilà c'est mieux quand tu arrête de tourner dans tout les sens. Maintenant si tu pouvais te tourner vers la scène ça serait génial, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Les pieds d'Hermione étaient collés au sol. C'était le moment ou jamais de choisir : elle assumait et elle allait de l'avant ou elle fuyait encore. Elle pensa à Chonchon et à cette fameuse nuit, même un cochon avait mieux compris la vie qu'elle. Cette seconde de réflexion parut durer une heure pour Drago. Finalement elle se tourna vers la scène.

Drago se tenait là, la micro dans la main et la regardait les yeux pétillants.

« -Hermione... Voilà, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée. J'ai la chance de pouvoir profiter de ta compagnie et j'ai merdé, je m'en excuse. Je voulais juste te dire que tu m'as chamboulé. Tu as été la première à me pardonner mon comportement pendant la guerre et tu as été la seule à vouloir me connaître pour ce que je suis vraiment. Me chamailler avec toi est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu as réussi à me faire lever mon masque, tu m'as fait rire, tu m'as fait aimer. Oui, tu m'as fait aimer, parce que je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime. Et j'ai juste envie de le crier sur tout les toits, quelque soient les conséquences. Je le ferais pour toi. »

Hermione était au bord des larmes.

« -Mais maintenant, si ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne...

-MAIS TA GUEULE ! »

Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers Hermione.

« -Non mais sérieusement, t'arrive encore à poser l'hypothèse où ce ne serait pas réciproque ?!

-Euh... Ben oui. C'est pas comme si que tu me l'avais déjà dit clairement.

-Non mais vraiment ! T'es pas possible ! Espèce de... espèce de mec, va !

-Oh ça va c'est bon !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un mec comme ça ?!

-Alors... c'est réciproque ?

-Nan, sérieux ?! C'est un peu ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis tout-à-l'heure !

-Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si que tu t'exprimais clairement ! Toi et ta manie de toujours tout compliquer !

-Je rêve ?! C'est moi qui complique les choses ?! Non mais tu...

-VOS GUEULES ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent maintenant vers Ginny.

« -Non mais vous êtes pas possibles ! Faut vraiment que vous en fassiez toujours qu'à votre tête vous deux ! Là c'est le moment où, toi, tu descends de l'estrade et tu va la voir, et où, toi, tu te jettes dans ses bras et tu l'embrasses amoureusement ! Faut vraiment tout vous expliquer, hein ! »

Drago et Hermione regardaient Ginny en chien de faïence.

« -Vous attendez quoi ?! Qu'il se mette à pleuvoir des gnomes ?! »

Drago posa le micro, descendit de la scène et s'approcha d'Hermione. Tout les élèves se poussaient, formant un allée dans laquelle Drago s'avançait vers Hermione. Il s'arrêta à quelque mètres d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

« -Allez, viens. »

Les jambes d'Hermione réagirent avant son cerveau et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :**_ _Coucou ! Pas mal la recette des biscuits ! Faudrait maintenant un super fouet industriel, un peu de tout ce qui est comestible en quantité industrielle, un four géant, et on fait fortune ! Et oui, c'est une déclaration ! Ton don de divination est toujours aussi pointu à ce que je vois ;) Bisouuus !_

_**Fraulein Takoor :** Exit l'empoté ! Mouahaha ! Il reste encore la surprise oui !_

_**Celia-Dramione : **Tu avais raison, il lui a avoué son amour, mais c'est pas ça la surprise ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ! Bisouuus !_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Oui Drago a bien fait joujou avec Cormac selon moi ! Rien que d'y penser ça me fait marrer ! Drago a finalement tout avoué... Trop chou ! Bisouuus !_

_**Review anonyme : **Non mai aussi je suis de manière générale non violente, mais là on parle de McLaggen... Combien de chapitre ? Je sais pas. Il n'en reste plus beaucoup maintenant. Chonchon risque de s'incruster en effet. Y a pas mal de bouffe, ça devrait l'intéresser ! _

_**Ptite Savoyarde : **Oui elle le mérite je pense. McLaggen aussi ! Merci ! Alors, tu avais compris la fin ? _

_**Shae21 : **Oh je comprend ton état ! Je n'ai pas pu publier hier à cause de 2 DM, dont un de maths qui me fait 5 copies doubles. L'horreur. Bref, oui faut pas énerver Hermione sinon elle sort les griffes ! Grrr ! Oui elle défend Drago, c'est meugnoon ! Je suis contente que tu continues à suivre ! ;) Bisouus !_


	34. Chapter 34

_Me revoilà ! _

_Le 34éme chapitre ! _

_Vous connaissez le blabla habituel. _

_J'ai une question : Ça vous dirait que j'écrive des scènes bonus de passages dont on parle dans la fic mais qu'on ne voit pas ? Du genre Drago et son deuxième année, ou Drago et McLaggen, ou Hagrid et Chonchon..._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Les jambes d'Hermione réagirent avant son cerveau et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de Drago et ils s'embrassèrent. Rien ne comptait plus, les élèves applaudissaient autour d'eux, la musique reprit doucement en un slow langoureux et les élèves se mirent à danser autour d'eux mais ils ne virent pas tout ça. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, plongés dans la contemplation des yeux de l'autre.

« -On va ailleurs ? demanda Drago

-Oui. »

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Hermione et la tira par la main vers le parc. Ils s'assirent devant le lac et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Drago lui raconta comment peu à peu il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

« -Dans le fond je dois pas mal de choses à McLaggen. Si ce con n'avait pas été là, je ne me serais sûrement pas rendu compte de mes sentiments de sitôt. S'il ne m'avait pas rendu jaloux au point de vouloir lui trancher la tête, j'aurais pu pendant longtemps fermer les yeux sur mes sentiments. »

Malfoy qui se confiait, c'était vraiment étonnant. Mais Hermione était heureuse car il se confiait à ELLE, lui faisant ainsi une vraie place dans sa vie. Une place qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais faite à personne. Et ça la rendait fière.

« -Moi c'est Chonchon qui m'a aidé à me rendre compte de tout ça.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, le soir où l'on s'est embrassé et où je me suis enfuie...

-Oui, ce fameux soir...

-Je suis venue dans le parc, ici même en fait, et Chonchon est venu me réconforter.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

Non, non. Il est resté et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'avoir peur de tomber amoureuse, et qu'il fallait que j'aille de l'avant.

-Ok, tu te fous de moi.

-Non, non, je te jure. C'est même lui qui m'a ramené chez Hagrid quand je me suis endormie.

-Mouais. Va falloir que je lui dise merci maintenant.

-Oui je pense ! »

Hermione l'embrassa.

« -Et donc c'était ça la surprise ? Me faire une magnifique et romantique déclaration ?

-Non. La surprise n'a pas encore eut lieu. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on rentre dans la grande salle pour la voir. Allez, viens ! »

Drago se leva et entraîna Hermione jusqu'à la fête. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne purent croire à la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.


	35. Chapter 35

_Coucou ! _

_Voici le chapitre 35 ! Vous l'avez tous voulu, le voilà ! Vous savez de qui je parle..._

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne purent croire la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Tout les élèves, tous rassemblés au milieu de la piste, dansaient en criant et en sautant. Ils étaient tous tournés vers le fond de la salle et suivaient la chorégraphie que Chonchon et Ginny, debout sur une table, leurs montaient. Oui, oui. Ginny était debout sur ses deux jambes et dansait de droite à gauche en secouant la tête et en remuant les bras, et elle était suivie de prés par Chonchon qui sur ses quatre pattes faisait de même mais en remuant la queue.

Drago et Hermione étaient scotchés et complètement choqués. Ils étaient partis même pas une heure que maintenant tout les élèves suivaient la dansaient à l'image d'une diablotine tarée et d'un cochon masqué, oui car Chonchon était déguisé en cochon masqué, avec un petit bandeau sur les yeux et une petite cape qui allait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

« -T'as mis de l'alcool dans le punch ?!

-Pas encore...

-...

-Oui. C'est ça le pire. »

Bientôt la musique s'intensifia, et Chonchon et Ginny se mirent à sauter comme des malades sur la table. Vous avez déjà vu un énorme cochon et une ado tarée sauter en même temps sur une table ? Ben y a un principe qui s'appelle la gravité terrestre qui fait que la table ne résistera pas. C'est donc en même temps que les quatre pied de la table cédèrent et que Chonchon et Ginny se retrouvèrent le cul par terre dans les débris.

Tous les élèves explosèrent de rire, Chonchon et Ginny se relevèrent et montèrent sur une autre table en recommençant. Drago était effaré.

« -Putain mais elle fout quoi la McGo ! »

Hermione chercha leur professeur du regard. La McGo en question était assez occupée à danser et à discuter de très, très près avec le professeur Galillium. Image choquante, quand tu nous tiens...

« -Euh... Je crois qu'elle est un peu occupée... »

Drago regarda Hermione interloqué.

« -Vos mieux pas que tu saches... Pour ton bien. »

Vu l'air choqué d'Hermione, il ne préféra ne pas poser plus de questions sur le sujet. Hermione avait l'air désemparée.

« -On fait quoi ?!

-...

-...

-On va danser ! »

Drago l'attrapa et la tira vers la foule où ils se mirent eux aussi à suivre la stupide danse du Chonchon masqué. Au bout de 5 minutes ils étaient tout les deux morts de rire. Ils continuèrent à danser ainsi, n'ayant plus aucune mesure du temps qui passait. Ginny et Chonchon finirent par rejoindre la foule, remplacés par un alien et un zombie qui faisaient du break-danse.

« -Alors, demanda Hermione, tu t'es fait un ami Ginny ?

-Je te jure ! À croire qu'on était faits pour s'entendre ! »

Drago se pencha vers Chonchon et lui caressa prudemment la tête.

« -Merci gros. Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Le cochon secoua la tête de haut en bas, l'air satisfait. La musique diminua alors et une voix retentit dans toute la salle.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Fraulein Takoor : **Oui ils se chamaillent tout le temps ces deux-là ! Même après une déclaration d'amour! Je sais j'arrête à chaque fois au moment fatidique ! Mouahaha !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :**_ Vacances powaaa ! Faut profiter à fond maintenant ! ;) Oui j'ai utilisée ton expression, elle passe trop bien, et ça fait un petit clin d'œil à une de mes plus fidèle lectrices ! Des elfes muets ? Vachement intéressant ! Surtout le fait qu'ils soient muets ! Ils vont pas nous saouler comme ça ! Rémunérés évidement ! Faudrait pas se prendre une Hermione en colère sur les bras ! Et oui encore une fois : heureusement que notre Ginny-chérie est là ! Bisouuus !

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Coucou ! I missed you too ! Heureusement, tes petits messages m'ont remontés le moral ! J'espère que cette journée la plus dure de ton semestre ne l'a pas été tant que ça. Et oui, un vieux petit couple qui se chamaille, c'est tout à fait ça ! Super-Ginny the boss ! Et oui, c'est encore Chonchon qui s'est fait remarquer ! En tout cas il sais mettre l'ambiance ! Bisouuus !_

_**Celia-Dramione :** Coucou ! Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais pas fait le lien avec ton histoire. Pour le coup ça passe encore mieux ! Je comprend que t'aie aimé ! Et oui encore des mini-suspens à chaque fois ! Je n'arrête pas ! Pas bête l'idée d'une histoire à coté ! Bisouus !_

_**Diabolic Queen : **Merci beaucoup ! C'est gentil ! Je publie vite la suite, promis !_

_**Shae21 : **Week-eeeend ! (Bon j'ai cours ce matin quand même!) Ils arrivent à être chou quand ils veulent, et quand ils se disputent pas ! Faut vraiment tout leur apprendre à ces deux là. Chonchon revient ! Il te manquera plus ! Drago a osé, tout ça pour Hermione : c'est romantiiiiique ! La surprise au prochain épisode ! ;) Bisouuus !_


	36. Chapter 36

_Coucou !_

_Alors plusieurs choses : Ceci est le **chapitre 36 **! Le chapitre 35 n'est pas apparu hier dans les updated, encore un bug informatique pourri. Donc pour pas vous spoiler la fin, il faut lire celui d'avant. _

_Car oui ! C'est la fin ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre de Dragées Surprises ! Je ferais un épilogue demain quand même._

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K. Rowling. _

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

La musique diminua alors et une voix retentit dans toute la salle.

« -BOOOUUUUUH ! »

Plusieurs élèves crièrent de surprise et Hermione sursauta par réflexe.

« -MOUAHAHA... »

Ce n'était que la citrouille géante. Hermione avait été surprise par le rire qui avait résonné si fort cette fois.

« -MOUAHAHAHAHA.. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TONIGHT ? »

Euh... Hermione ne se rappelait pas avoir ensorcelé la citrouille pour qu'elle dise ça. Tout les élèves se mirent à crier en même temps.

« -C'est Halloween ! »

« -DO YOU REALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TONIGHT ? »

« -Ouiiii ! C'est Halloweeeen ! »

« -SO, TRICK OR TREAT ? »

« -Des friandises ! »

Hermione comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait. La bouche de la citrouille s'ouvrit alors en grand, laissant échapper plusieurs centaines de chauves-souris multicolores qui volaient dans tout les sens. Les élèves couraient et sautaient dans tout les sens pour les attraper. C'était magnifique. Un pluie de tâches multicolores volaient dans le plafond étoilé de la grande salle. Hermione était émerveillée. Les élèves encore plus.

« -T'as vu c'est trop beau ! »

« -Dès que tu les attrapes, elles se transforment en biscuit ! »

« -C'est trop fun ! Y en a de tout les parfums ! »

« -T'as vu ça ?! Tu sais jamais sur quel goût tu vas tomber ! C'est trop bien fait ! »

« -WoOh ! Y en a même au goût salé ! Je viens de tomber sur une au poulet rôti ! »

Hermione était ravie. Les élèves adoraient et elle aussi. Elle sauta pour en attraper une couleur sable, qu'elle rata bien évidement. Heureusement pour elle, Drago avec ses réflexes d'attrapeur, ne la rata pas. Il se pencha vers elle et la lui donna.

« -Tiens ma belle. »

Hermione hésita un instant puis croqua. Sa chauve-souris était au miel et au gingembre confit. Parfait pour Halloween.

« -Drago, c'est juste... Wouah, c'est magnifique !

-Tu aimes ?

-J'adore !

-Le principe ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Des friandises multicolores au parfum aléatoire qui pouvait avoir n'importe quel goût ? Si, si ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

« -Les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

-Oui, c'est ça. Comme... »

Hermione le coupa.

« -Comme le jour où on est devenus amis, le jour où on a appris que l'on serait préfets-en-chef ensemble, le jour où on a décidé de faire le maximum de conneries ensemble. Le jour, où après sept ans, j'ai découvert le vrai Drago. »

Drago regardait Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il sourit malicieusement et se pencha vers son oreille.

« -C'est aussi le jour de ces fameux événements qui resteront dans leur compartiment. Tu aurais un peu tendance à l'oublier je trouve. »

Ils explosèrent tout les deux de rire en repensant aux événements en question. Ginny s'approcha.

« -Vous partagez avec moi la cause de votre hilarité ? »

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, explosèrent à nouveau de rire. Hermione lui répondit.

« -Désolé Ginny, mais non. C'est quelque chose à nous.

-À nous... reprit Drago »

La réalité s'imposait à eux : maintenant ils formaient un ''nous''. Drago se pencha ils s'embrassèrent. Une explosion retentit, annonçant minuit et la fin de la première fête. Les amoureux eux, s'embrassaient toujours sous une fine pluie de paillettes.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Et oui ! Chonchon aussi danse ! Quand je dis qu'il sait tout faire ce cochon ! C'est vrai que y a des moments comme celui-là, où je me dis qu'il faudrait vraiment que je puisse filmer ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ! Instant musique qui colle pas mal avec l'esprit vacances je trouve ! Fun ! Oh oui ! Ne pas mettre ces deux mots dans la même phrase devant Hermione, ça s'appelle du suicide ça en fait ! Bisouus !_

_**Chilou : **C'est pas grave t'inquiète ! Ça me fais plaisir que tu la suives toujours ! Ces profs franchement ! Ils sont vraiment incompréhensifs de nos jours ! ;) C'est vrai que ces derniers chapitres partent un peu (beaucoup) en free-style ! :) Oui, ils s'engueulent déjà comme un vieux ptit couple ! Ginny-powaa, comme toujours ! ;) Merci ! Bisouus !_

_**Celia-Dramione : **Bon j'ai pas tenu jusqu'à Halloween, mais faut bien finir un jour ! J'espère que la surprise valait le coup de ne pas attendre. Bisouuus !_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue, ça m'énerve ces fichus bugs ! Bref, Le chapitre ! Oui c'était évident que ces deux là allaient bien s'entendre. Aussi tarés l'un que l'autre ! ;) Oui tout ça sans alcool ! Ça traduit vraiment leur état mental (et le mien par la même occasion!) C'était la trêve Chonchon-Drago ! Un événement historique moi je vous le dis ! :P Et oui maintenant tout le monde est content ! Et pour Cormac, je doute qu'il soit encore en état de savoir s'il est content ou pas... Tu as participé au beau fixe de mon moral pendant plus d'un mois où tu as quotidiennement mis des petites reviews adorables ! Franchement y a des jours où c'est les reviews qui m'ont motivé ! Tu still alive alors? :P Bon ça me rassure ! :) Bisouuus !_


	37. THE LAST CHAPTER

_Coucou !_

_Snirf ! C'est déjà l'épilogue ! Le dernier petit bout de Dragées Surprises. _

_Rien n'est à moi ? L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling_

_Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

Épilogue :

La deuxième partie de la fête s'entama très bien. Les plus jeunes élèves étaient rentrés dans leur dortoir, des étoiles dans les yeux et pressés de grandir un peu. McGonagall était venue féliciter les deux préfets-en-chefs pour cette fête plus que réussie et leur promis de leur ôter leurs punitions malgré la petite esclandre McLaggen. Puis elle avait décider de quitter la fête parce qu'elle se sentait ''un peu fatiguée''. Un peu fatiguée mais au bras du professeur de métamorphose surtout. Ils avaient sûrement beaucoup de choses à se dire ces deux là. Bref, les autres professeurs profitèrent du départ de leur directrice pour plier bagages, et ''laisser ces jeunes gens vivre un peu'' dixit Flitwick. Si bien que la deuxième partie de soirée commença plus qu'excellemment : profs absents, punch à volonté malgré les protestations d'Hermione, et musique assurée par les Bizarr'sisters.

« -Comment se sent Miss Granger ce soir ? »

Hermione regarda Drago et sourit.

« -Plus que bien. On ne peut pas rêver mieux. »

Drago tenait Hermione dans ses bras et ils dansaient doucement tout les deux. Accrochés l'un à l'autre ils étaient maintenant indécollables.

« -Et toi ?

-Je suis comblé. Quand on tient une si belle femme entre ses bras, on ne peut être que le plus ravit des hommes. »

Hermione rougit et sentit ses genoux défaillir alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le dos. Drago s'en rendit compte.

« -Ça va ?

-Oui mais si tu veux que je ne tombes pas dans les pommes avant la fin de la soirée, va falloir de tu diminues ton taux de compliments à la conversation, j'ai pas l'habitude. »

Drago sourit et lui susurra une réponse à l'oreille.

« -Premièrement, ça va être très difficile de ne pas complimenter une personne aussi talentueuse que toi. Et deuxièmement je me ferais un plaisir de te porter dans mes bras si tu tombes dans les pommes. Donc ne compte pas sur moi pour arrêter. Loin de là. »

Hermione rigola et lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras. Autant dire qu'une sauterelle qui tapait sur du béton faisait plus d'effet.

« -Idiot ! »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ils recommencèrent à danser. Après quelques instants Hermione se mit à rire.

« -Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-J'étais en train de penser que toutes les histoires d'amour, dans les livres ou dans les films...

-Les films ?

-Un truc moldu. Bref, dans toutes les histoires d'amour, les héros se rencontrent, ensuite y a les péripéties et enfin tout va bien.

-Oui et qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

-Eh bien, j'étais en train de penser que pour nous ça avait été ''mouvementé'' dès le début. Et que du coup, ça nous rendait différents des couples normaux. Et puis je me suis rendue compte que de toute façon, la mention ''normal'' de pouvait définitivement pas s'appliquer à nous. Du coup ça m'a fait rire.

-C'est vrai qu'un couple serpentard-griffondor ennemi pendant plus de sept ans, réuni par des bonbons dangereux et une philosophie de cochon fou, le tout malgré une guerre passée et des quiproquos stupides, ça a de quoi être tumultueux et surprenant. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent. Mais un cri les stoppa net dans leur hilarité.

« -Harryyyyy ! »

C'était la voix de Ginny. Et si elle criait comme ça, c'était sûrement pas pour Harry Tartenpion. Peu à peu des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

« -C'est Harry Potter ! »

« -Le survivant ! »

« -Il est avec Ron Weasley ! L'autre héros de guerre ! »

« -Le trio d'or va être réuni pour la soirée ! »

Hermione s'était figée, ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'avaient snobés pendant deux mois venaient de débarquer alors qu'elle sortait maintenant avec leur pire ennemi. Et merde. Drago se pencha vers elle, amusé.

« -Tu disais quoi déjà ? Mouvementé ? Ça ne fait que commencer... »

Il lui attrapa la main et la tira vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Harry :** Coucou ! Je crois que dans la catégorie événements incroyables, pour cette fic, Chonchon mérite la palme d'or ! Chou la déclaration, hein ? Bon il a fallu qu'il se mettent à se disputer comme un vieux couple, mais... ça reste chou ! Ginny est toujours là au bon moment je trouve !;) Et oui, c'est la fin... Moi aussi ça me fend le cœur ! En plus vu la fin sur laquelle je vous laisse vous allez encore plus me haïr ! T'as aimé mes chauves-souris ? Ça me fait plaisir ! C'est vrai, j'aurais peut-être pu tenir 40 chapitre, mais il aurait fallut que je le prévois depuis le début... En tout cas il y aura les bonus t'inquiète ! ;) Bisouus !_

_**Fraulein Takoor : **Ginny et Chonchon : le duo d'or ! ;) Bon pour la faute je m'excuse graaave ! Promis j'arrête les copier-coller foireux à 5h du mat ! Je fais déjà pas mal de fautes mais là, comme me l'a gentiment fait remarquer une amie, ça nique les yeux ! Bon normalement c'est arrangé là, merci beaucoup ! _

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Coucou ! Ils sont choupinous, hein ? J'ai craqué pour la scène romantique trop chou pour clôturer ce qui est, ne l'oublions pas, une romance (et non, ce n'est pas un ramassis de bizarreries sur les cochons et les bonbons, y a bien une trame de romance derrière tout ça!). Oui une caméra dans ma tête ! Des fois ça me permettrait de moins passer pour une tarée ! L'oral de TPE pour Chonchon ? Les doigts dans le nez ! Vu la tchatche qu'il a cet animal, il te les retourne comme des crêpes tes profs ;) (Au passage, je sais pas dans quelle filière tu es, mais si tu as besoin d'un conseil ou autre, tu peux m'envoyer un PM ;) ) Bisouuus !_

_**Celia-Dramione :** Ah, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que t'aie apprécié la surprise ! Depuis le temps que tu l'attendais ;) Et oui, c'est la fin de l'histoire. Moi aussi ça me rend un peu tristounette. Mais bon il va y avoir les bonus pour pas qu'on se quitte d'un coup ;) Bisouuus !_

_**Ptite Savoyarde : **:D Merci ! Je suis contente que la fin soit appréciée. J'avais un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir rendre l'effet auquel je pensais. Merci encore ! _

_**Nyxie Estrella :** Et oui, ceci est mon avant-dernier coucou. Franchement, ça me donne pas envie de poster du coup... J'ai pas envie que ça se termine. (Là je sais tout le monde va me dire : continue ou écrit une autre fic, mais arrête de nous faire chier à pleurnicher ! Et ils ont raison!) Bref, le temps passe vite en effet. Oui Drago a voulu lui faire un petit clin d'oeil, sachant qu'au moment où il avait pensé à la surprise, il n'y avait pas encore eut de baiser. C'était donc au départ un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il pensait à elle. (Oui, oui. Mon scénario va aussi loin que ça dans ma tête.) Oui, c'est exactement ça : le rêve ! La barre est haute maintenant pour toutes les jeunes demoiselles qui ont lu cette fic ! En tout cas moi c'est sûr, je veux la même chose ! Voilà THE LAST CHAPTER, renommé spécialement pour toi ;) Bon tu vas me tuer pour te laisser sur une fin comme ça, j'en suis sûre ! Bisouuus !_


	38. Petite annonce

Coucou !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, non ! Vous y avez cru, hein ! Non c'est juste une information générale :

Une fic intitulée **Bonus de Dragées Surprises **verra le jour à partir de mercredi.

Et non, je n'ai pas résisté à vous quitter de sitôt ! ;) Si vous voulez voir des scènes particulières, laissez une review et ce sera fait !

Je voulais surtout tous vous remercier encore et encore pour avoir été des lecteurs formidables ! Dragées Surprises fait maintenant 25 000 vues, et c'est juste énorme ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu, d'avoir mis la fic en follow/favori ou encore de m'avoir mis des reviews ! Franchement c'est super motivant !

Je veux particulièrement dire merci à ceux qui ont laissé quotidiennement des reviews, j'ai vraiment eu de gros fou rires avec vos petits messages que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier !

Promis je reviens bientôt ! ;)

**Quelques petits trucs à retenir sur Dragées Surprises :**

-Les dragées surprises et la pimentine sont des produits DANGEREUX

-Ne jamais sous-estimer le sadisme de la McGo

-C'est toujours plus facile, les conneries à deux.

-Les cochons c'est le bien !

-Les elfes, muets c'est mieux !

-Ne JAMAIS apprendre un sort à un deuxième-année-troll, sous peine d'une torture mentale exténuante.

-Le porridge va très bien avec cheveux de Parkinson, tout comme le jus de citrouille avec le tête de McLaggen

-Les histoires d'amour ne commencent pas toujours de manière aussi classe et romantique qu'on pourrait le penser ;) Mais ça ne les empêche pas de finir aussi bien !

_Dernière réponse aux reviews :_

_**Scarlet Potter Black : **Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment super gentil ! C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire merci ! Merci surtout à toi d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé des reviews !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Coucou ! C'est fini en effet... Mais bon je reviens mercredi ! Et je reviendrais surement bientôt avec une autre histoire t'inquiète ;) C'est vrai que nos échanges de reviews délirantes était vraiment mémorables ! :P Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire un peu, en tout cas moi j'ai bien rigolé ! La caméra pour les contrôles ? Pas bête du tout ! J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à expliquer ce que je raconte avec uniquement de gestes, des truc et des machins, du coup personne ne me comprend ! C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! La caméra serait donc d'une forte utilité ! On peut transplanter les cochon sans risques tu crois ? Tu gères la fougère ? :) Je me fais pas de soucis alors ! ES c'est cool ! Merci encore d'avoir reviewer tout les jours, ça a été un super soutien pour mon moral ! Bisouuus !_

_**Celia-Dramione :** C'est bien la fin. J'en écrirais une autre, promis ! Faut juste que l'inspiration revienne de vacances ;) La sauterelle je me suis dit que ça représentait bien Hermione ;) Tartanpion j'y ai pensé comme ça ! Ça faisait super longtemps que je l'avais pas utilisé dans une phrase ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai pu accéder à ta page mais j'ai pas encore tout lu, manque de temps. Quand j'aurais fini je te posterai un avis sur ce site d'ac ? Bisouuus !_

_**Fraulein Takoor : **Les fautes et moi je crois que c'est toute une grande histoire ! Je vais me trouver une Beta-reader je pense, pour le bien de nos rétines ! ;) Merci beaucoup d'avoir mis des reviews si régulièrement. C'était sympa ! _

_**Ptite Savoyarde : **C'est clair qu'il va lui falloir pas mal de chance pour en sortir vivante ! Mais bon, ça devrait aller ! Merci à toi surtout d'avoir lu et reviewer !_

_**Nyxie Estrella :** Coucou ! Peut-être que je mettrais la réaction Ron-Harry dans les Bonus. Le réveil du coté sadique ? Niaaa tous aux abris ! ;) Ah tu m'aimes bien quand même ! Ouf j'ai eu peur ! Merci ! Contente que mon petit raisonnement t'ai plu ! Franchement s'il pouvaient tous être aussi classe, créatifs et intéressants que lui, je crois qu'on aurait vachement moins de problèmes avec eux ! Y a des jours où je me dis qu'il faudrait qu'on leur apprenne tout ça depuis petits comme ça ils sont bien conditionnés quand ils sont grands, mais bon. Tiens ! Faudrait créer un truc du genre ! C'est comme une école, on les prends depuis petit, mais on apprend aux mecs à se comporter en gentleman, à être classe, romantiques et créatifs ! Je te jures que toutes les mamans déposent leur garçons ! :P Moi aussi j'adore le costume de Chonchon ! Je l'imagine trop bien avec le bandeau sur les yeux pour masquer son identité et avec la petite cape qui virevolte au vent quand il danse ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié moi aussi d'échanger des reviews ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup rigolé, et ça m'a vraiment à chaque fois donné du baume au cœur pour la journée ! C'était vraiment super génial en effet ! Du coup, je crois que je vais pas tarder à recommencer ! ;) Bisouuus !_


End file.
